yLe Peuple Tourbillon
by Acrystar
Summary: Rien à voir avec FFX2 enfin si, mais pas vraiment... Yaoi Sûrement ma plus longue fic, alors... patience... patience, ça ne commence qu'à prendre forme...
1. Acte 1 : Le Neo Yévoniste

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy X-2 sont à square, je fais pas de fric blablabla vous connaissez la chanson !

Genre : On verra, ça arrête pas d'évoluer...

Résumé : …. Rien à voir avec FFX-2 enfin si, mais pas vraiment

Pour faciliter la compréhension, les passages dits normalement en Al Behd seront en _italique_

_Hebichu.

* * *

_

Le Peuple Tourbillon

1

* * *

C'était un début d'après midi, comme beaucoup dans la petite vie de Gippal. Il vérifiait une machine sur la route de Mi'ihem, le blondinet ferma les yeux et tapa dans un robot. Il était fichu, ça faisait trois heures qu'il était dessus. La machine lui rendit le coup qu'il lui avait donné. Et Gippal s'excita dessus… Les coups fusaient des deux adversaires, jusqu'à ce que la machine soit mise hors d'état. Le Makina fit craquer ses os et donna un dernier coup de pied dans la chose démembrée. Il était énervé ! Un Al Behd lui posa une question, malheureux homme ! Gippal, était quelqu'un de sympathique, avec le sourire aux lèvres ! Un beau gosse sympa, comme on en fait plus ! Mais là… Il se mit à hurler sur l'infortuné. Le capitaine sous les ordres du représentant Pro-Makina, attrapa le jeune homme qui se faisait engueuler, et fit signe à tous les hommes de partir. Un périmètre de sécurité était exigé. Hum ! D'au moins trois kilomètres !

Après cette petite gueulante, et toujours d'une humeur dévastatrice, le cyclope Al Behd, de son surnom, attrapa un overboard et se mit en direction du temple de Djose… Il avait besoin de rentrer dans ses quartiers, de se reposer, et de se mettre au calme, pour pouvoir esperer se calmer rapidement. La tête blonde s'arrêta à l'entrée ; des gens hurlaient, il ne comprenait rien. Avec son éloquence habituelle, surtout dans ses moments là, il adressa la parole à ses confrères Pro-Makina et demanda ce qui se passait ! On lui pointa du doigt, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose… Il passa un doigt sur son menton, mais ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir… Par le Desert de Bikanel qui c'était encore que cet humain ? Hein ?

-Vous êtes ? »  
-Baralai, chef des Neo-Yevon… »

Gippal faillit avaler de travers. Que faisait Baralai là ? Il allait leur demander de dégager, parce que c'était un ancien temple pour le culte de Yevon, que patati patata… et étant des récalcitrants à la loi, ils devaient s'en aller ? Son poing se serra, et il l'envoya dans la figure du Yevoniste. Voir un homme d'Eglise en ce lieu ne le rendait pas serein, es-ce que Yevon allait encore leur déclarer la guerre ? Depuis Sin, les Al Behd pouvaient enfin vivre presque libre. Et Gippal esperait que ça durerait encore pas mal de temps, mais non fallait bien qu'un représentant de l'Eglise vienne lui chercher des poux dans la tête ! Il regarda le gamin par terre et se retint tout juste de lui en remettre une autre.

-Casse-toi ! Ici, c'est chez moi ! Je ne laisserais pas un singe d'Yevon entrer, et on ne partira pas ! »

Baralai se caressa la joue, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il fit une moue et fronça les sourcils, regardant de haut en bas le blondin surexcité. Il se releva difficilement et épousseta ses habits du revers de la main. Quel impoli ! Les Al Behd n'apprenaient donc pas les bonnes manières ? Des Sauvages, c'est ainsi que les apellaient les autres, ceux de Bevelle, d'ailleurs on n'avait pas voulu qu'il y aille seul... Mais Baralai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, c'était bien connu. Il ne fallait rien lui interdire... sinon ? Ben il le faisait ! C'était pour ça qu'il était seul ici, sans ses gardes personels qui devaient être en pleine panique...

-Je suis venu te demander un service monsieur Makina ! Je veux vérifier la chambre du priant, c'est tout, et si jamais après ma visite, il se passe des choses étranges, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes ! »

Il s'avança lentement, et demanda à entrer dans le temple. Gippal donna son accord et le suivit. Dire qu'il avait pensé qu'en venant seul, il serait assez bien acceuilli. Pffeuh ! Il pénétra dans le temple et le regarda longuement, avant d'effectuer le salut nécéssaire à toutes arrivées dans un lieu saint ou anciennement saint.

-Pas de Pro-Makina dans la chambre du priant ! »  
-Ha désolé, tu crois que je vais te laisser ? Rêve ! »

Gippal entra dans la salle de l'épreuve, suivi de près par Baralai. Le borgne sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air…

-Mec ? Y'a quelque chose ! »

Baralai ne l'écouta pas, et descendit dans les profondeurs du souterrain. Alors que de son coté, Gippal avait attrapé son flingue prêt à dégommer la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main.

-On y est… Tu restes dehors ! »  
-Mais… »  
-Dehors ! »

Baralai, avait hurlé, ce n'était pas un ordre ça, c'était carrément une interdiction catégorique version énervée du jeune homme ! Le blondinet haussa les épaules et s'installa dans un coin... ça faisait bien dix minutes que l'argenté était là-dedans, et même si ça le tuait de le dire, Gippal s'inquiétait. Alors sans écouter ce que l'Yevoniste lui avait dit, il pénétra dans la chambre du priant. Un trou immense avec de la poussière ? Non, des férolucioles. Aucune trace de Baralai…  
Il regarda interloqué le trou et sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le dos. Quand il ressentait ça, c'est qu'un sombre événement se préparerait ! Quelque chose lui tomba sur la joue... Sa main se posa sur ce qui semblait être une goutte. Rouge… Du sang ? Son regard se porta sur le plafond, un truc noir et monstrueux gigotait sur le dôme, il eut juste le temps de voir un bras et une touffe de cheveux argentés se faire happer par le monstre. Gippal arma son flingue et tira dessus, les balles ricochaient sur la carapace de la chose, qui paraissait à l'œil de Gippal, comme une sorte de gelée animée et visqueuse. Il paniqua un court instant, cherchant un point fable, alors que substance noirâtre s'emparait un peu plus de sa proie. Gippal ne distinguait déjà plus qu'une main, à ce rythme là…  
Alors il réarma son pistolet et visa les tentacules… La chose émit un cri lugubre, et lâcha le corps inerte de l'Yevoniste, que Gippal réussit à attraper avant qu'il ne soit happer dans le trou sans fond, trou dans lequel la créature s'échappa… mais c'était quoi ça ? Il secoua la tête et remonta à l'intérieur du temple, serrant le corps inanimé, après avoir vérifié son pouls.  
Il déposa le corps de Gippal dans ses quartiers et le déshabilla. La plaie n'était pas bien méchante, mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… c'était quoi ? Gippal passa un doigt dessus, et la chose s'enfonça un peu plus dans la plaie, laissant filer un gémissement à Baralai. Un parasite ? Il devait avoir des réflexes de fou pour l'attraper et le sortir, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop loin… Il décida de ne plus la toucher et réfléchit un bref instant. Il l'avait programmé pour attraper toute sorte d'objet. Mais… Enfin, il ramena le robot et régla sa vitesse sur super, super vite, et la machine attrapa la créature. Baralai rouvrit les yeux sous la douleur, une machine venait de lui arracher quoi, là ?

-Hum ! Le Néo-Yevoniste qui se fait sauver par un robot ! Tu dois être heureux ! »

Il observa la chose que tenait le robot, une espèce de sangsue, d'une drôle de tête. Le représentant des Pro-Makina appela un garde et la mit dans un bocal. Il ordonna de montrer ça à Blappa ! Il était fan des monstres en tout genre, peut-être que l'ex-joueur de Blitz, pourrait lui dire, à quelle famille de monstres ça se rattachait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Un tas informe avec des tonnes de tentacules… et un espèce de truc doré, qui sortait de la gelée grouillante.

-Ixion… »  
-Hum ? »  
-C'était Ixion, la chimère de ce temple… »  
-Bah je croyais que… »  
-Moi aussi… »  
-Et qu'es-ce qu'on est censé faire ? »  
-Je ne sais pas… En tout cas merci. »  
-Haha… j'avais pas envie qu'on dise que les Pro-Makina avaient tué le représentant de l'église… après on aurait eut des problèmes ! »  
-Je vois… »

Gippal désinfecta la plaie et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un robot derrière lui.

-Non merci… »

Baralai, se releva en grimaçant et fut recollé au canapé par une main, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça, comme ça, métallique et froide. Un rayon rougeâtre sortit de la machine et passa sur le corps de Baralai.

-Il me fait quoi ? »  
-Scan… »

Gippal avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, attendant le résultat de la machine, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser un autre parasite comme ça, dans le corps du jeune homme, allons savoir ce que ça pouvait faire…

-_Scan terminé… Homme type : Mâle, tranche d'age : 20 ans, taille : 1m69, poids : 63 kilos, santé : R.A.S, R.A.S… R.A.S »_

La machine se dirigea d'elle-même vers la sortie, pulvérisant un chouilla la porte. Gippal sortit une insulte Al Behd et envoya la première chose qu'il trouva sur la boite de conserve idiote ! Non mais ! Sa porte, merde ! Il se retourna encore à moitié mécontant vers Baralai qui semblait se... moquer de lui. Il grogna un bon coup, afin de lui faire part de... son mécontentement !

-Bien, il vaut mieux être prudent ! »

Baralai le regarda, et ne pu retenir un petit rire, le voyant crier après une de ses machines. Il se releva enfin, et attrapa ses vêtements, visiblement le blond était aussi sympathique que terrible.

-Non ! Pas encore, j'ai pas fait le pansement ! »  
-Pas besoin ! »  
-Si ! »  
-Non… »  
-Ici, c'est moi le chef alors ! On suit ce que je dis ! »

Gippal attrapa bandes sparadrap, compresses, désinfectants, et revint vers lui, les bras remplis de toutes ses choses. Il essaya de ne pas couiner, alors que les diverses bandes se mélangeaient entre elles, le Makina était plus adroit avec la mécanique et les machines, qu'il ne l'était présentement ! C'est maladroitement, qu'il réussit à achever le pansement. Un pansement... que si il tenait la journée, c'était quasiment un miracle. Baralai en aurait bien rigolé, mais allez savoir comment l'Al Behd l'aurait pris. Donc il n'en fit rien...

-Voilà ! Nickel ! »  
-… Merci. »  
-De rien, j'espère que tu en aurais fait de même ! »

Oui, Baralai l'aurait fait, mais pas parce que Gippal était le chef des Pro-Makina, mais ça, Baralai le garda pour lui !

-Bien, je vais retourner à Bevelle. »  
-Comme tu veux ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme Al Behd, elle sauta dans les bras de Gippal avec un grand sourire et lui parla. Baralai ne comprenait pas, et il se dit que c'était sûrement mieux !

-_Qui es-ce ? »_  
-_Baralai. »_  
-_Baralai ! »_

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'argenté et lui fit un signe de la tête. Baralai la regarda étrangement, elle était plutôt jolie, pas son genre mais bon !

-_Alors ? »_  
-_Trouvé ! On a trouvé ! Angra Manyu est en faite un prototype assez étrange, quelque chose qui protège le désert ! En tout cas c'est vieux, très vieux je dirais la guerre, tu sais la vieille guerre dont on parle dans les légendes ? »_  
-_Hum ! Ça doit avoir un rapport… évidement ! »_

Gippal claqua des doigts et appela ses hommes. Trois Al Behd arrivèrent dans la pièce et escortèrent la jeune femme. Puis Gippal s'adressa à Baralai, qui comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

-Un problème sur le camp Al Behd du désert, tu veux venir ? »

Baralai resta sans voix, Gippal l'invitait dans le desert de Bikanel, dans le refuge Al Behd ? Il était fou ? Et si il était venu ici pour espionner ? Du haut de ses dix-neuf années, le Pro-Makina semblait bien naïf, accordant sa confiance à n'importe qui comme ça. Son sang avait fait tellement de mal aux Al Behd, il en était honteux. Il baissa la tête prêt à refuser l'invitation, mais lentement, son corps se dirigea vers Gippal, il ne voulait pas encore partir, il voulait rester avec le jeune homme. Il fit un petit oui de la tête et le suivit ! Oui, rester avec Gippal, sentir encore un peu sa présence à ses côtés. Et étreindre son terrible secret. Ce secret qui pourrait lui coûter la vie, chez lui, à Bevelle...


	2. Acte 2 : Le crash

_

* * *

_  
Le Peuple Tourbillon

2

* * *

  
Un engin volant s'arrêta devant le temple et Gippal monta dedans, il tendit une main vers l'Yevoniste et le fit grimper. Il allait grimper dans un engin volant ! Qu'Yevon lui pardonne, mais il n'avait encore jamais volé, il en avait envie. Son rêve se réalisait, voler dans les airs avec... Gippal... Il fit un sourire en attrapant la main...

-_Attention ! »_

Baralai se retrouva enveloppé des bras du blond, l'engin décollait, l'Yevoniste se mit à rougir, et baissa la tête pour ne pas que le blond s'apperçoive de ce mechanisme un peu trop humain à son gout. Es-ce que les Al Behd rougissaient aussi ? Quand ils étaient mal à l'aise, ou... comme lui, trop proche d'un secret qu'ils devraient mieux garder jusque dans la tombe ? Le Pro-Makina le poussa à l'intérieur, avec un sourire bienveillant, visiblement il n'avait rien vu.  
A l'intérieur du vaisseaux, Baralai ne sembla pas bien accueilli, tous regardaient l'humain, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici ! L'argenté resta derrière Gippal, serrant ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Gippal le poussa dans une pièce, au fond d'un long couloir et fouilla un grand sas.

-Alors, doit y avoir un truc… orange ? C'est bon pour Rikku, violet, ça c'est pour moi,… Bleu ! »

Il lui tendit une combinaison Al Behd, et lui fit un fin sourire.

-Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout ! »

Baralai se dévêtit, un peu mal à l'aise encore une fois, Gippal ne s'était même pas retourné, ils n'étaient pas pudiques pour un sou les Al Behd ou quoi ? Il se changea rapidement, essayant de ne laisser son corps que peu de temps à la vue du blondinet. La combinaison était pas facile à mettre en plus, il dut demander honteux de l'aide à Gippal. Le Neo-Yevon n'était vraiment pas dans ses petits souliers. Enfin habillé, il fit un sourire évasif en se regardant dans la glace devant lui. Ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Il rigola en pensant à la tête que ferait le vieux précépteur en le voyant ainsi. Sacrilège ! Il l'entendait déjà crier ça dans sa tête.

-Lunette ! Tes yeux ! On ne sait jamais… si quelqu'un s'approchait de toi ! Je vais t'appeler…Baralai…Peheceu ou…Pynymye ou…Payido ! Payido ! Ça te va très bien ! »  
-Ça veut dire ? »  
-Mignon ! »

Baralai s'empourpra et mit les lunettes tendues, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait choisi ce nom là. Es-ce que vraiment Gippal le trouvait mignon ?

-Bien… Baralai ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tu t'appelles Payido ! Ok ! Et… ben ne parles pas ! Tu es muet ok ? »  
-Hum ! »  
-Bon suis-moi ! »

Baralai fit un grand sourire et suivit Gippal comme son ombre, parmi cette troupe d'hurluberlus. A Bevelle, tout le monde était habillé pareil, comme si la loi empêchait toute fantaisie, devant lui, c'était carrément un défilé de couleurs. Quelque fois atrocement fluo, des fois douces à l'exemple de celui qu'il suivait. Leurs coiffures aussi étaient étranges… tout était étrange… mais il se sentait si bien là, comme à sa place ! Comment expliquer qu'un enfant de Bevelle, qui a grandi entre préceoptes et haine des Al Behd, se trouvait bien, là, au milieu des soi-disant ennemis de l'Eglise ? Que dirait les autres en sachant ça ? En sachant qu'il était prêt à changer de vie et se confondre dans cette masse de couleur pour le restant de ses jours ?

-_Où est Blappa ? »_

Un Al Behd pointa une cabine et Gippal s'y engagea, Baralai toujours sur les talons.

-_Blappa ? Alors ? »_

Un homme, la peau aussi mâte que celle de Baralai se retourna et les regarda, ses cheveux blonds, cachaient ses yeux, et Baralai se demandait comment il pouvait voir à travers… Oh mais, c'était Blappa, Le Blappa, le shooteur numéro des Al Behd Psyche ! Les cheveux longs… c'était pas évidant de le reconnaître ! Baralai sourit. Il l'avait souvent admiré lors des tournois. Son Sphere Shoot, sa puissance de tir... il était vraiment fort... Es-ce que... Gippal y jouait ?

-_Inconnu ! »_  
-_Je m'en serais douté ! »_  
-_C'est qui ? »_  
-_Une nouvelle recrue ! Payido ! Il est muet ! »_  
-_Ha… Salut ! »_

Gippal lui donna un petit coup discret et Baralai fit signe de tête.

-_Alors… même le scan ne dit rien ? »_  
-_Ixion »…_  
-_Pas vrai ! Bara… je veux dire… enfin rien ! Oublie ! Je retourne dans mes appartements ! »_

Gippal sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers ses appartements, d'un pas ferme, presque pressé de tout raconter à Baralai, mais en lieu sûr ! Une fois la porte verrouillée, Baralai le fixa et retira ses lunettes de soleil.

-Ixion ! Il est formel ! »  
-Alors… il se passe vraiment quelque chose… »  
-Je n'en sais pas plus… On va dans le désert, y'a un problème avec un truc qui s'attaque aux chercheurs… une machine qui daterait de l'ancien temps… j'aimerais la voir de mes yeux ! Peut-être qu'on remontra à quelque chose de plus… intéressant… Plus de mille ans ! Comment elle fonctionne encore ? »

Baralai sourit… Gippal ne s'intéressait qu'aux machines ! Il baissa la tête, et perçut un soubresaut, d'abord léger, puis plus puissant, il poussa un cri de surprise, et se cramponna à la première chose qu'il trouva. C'était quoi ce truc, et sa main raffermie sa prise en se sentant partir en avant.

-Baralai ! »

Gippal courut et le saisit par la bras, alors que l'argenté partait en chutte libre, chutte qui entraîna le Pro-Makina. Le vaisseau venait de passer un méga trou d'air ou quoi ? L'alarme s'alluma… Erreur, ce n'était pas un trou d'air !

-Ça va ? »  
-Non... du tout. »  
-N'ai pas peur ! »  
-J'ai pas peur, enfin, si mais… ton genou ! »

Gippal posa son regard sur son genou, qu'il avait appuyé sur un endroit stratégique de l'anatomie masculine. Il ricanna et le retira rapidement, amenant Baralai contre lui.

-Pardon ! Je t'ai pas fait mal, au moins… »  
-Non… »

Ça pour ça… Baralai n'avait pas mal ! Juste une montée de désir, qu'il avait un peu de mal à contrôler… et ce genou avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses.

-_Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ! »_

Gippal avait appuyé sur un bouton et parlait dans sa langue… il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait… mais visiblement celui-ci était énervé. Et pour cause, Loumnik venait de lui apprendre que deux des propulseurs avaient explosés, que le moteur auxiliaire était défaillant, et que donc… c'était la panique !

-Qu'es-ce qui y'a ? »  
-On va se crasher en plein désert, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

Gippal attrapa le Neo-Yevon et lui tappa la crâne, le tirant vers lui, il l'allongea contre la paroi métallique, et se coucha ensuite sur lui, pour le protéger.

-Ferme les yeux et pense à rien, ou a un truc réjouissant… mais tu ne bouges pas ! »

Baralai ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le dos de Gippal. Penser à rien n'était pas possible… le souffle du blond sur lui… sa chaleur… son envie… il se mit à lui caresser le dos, dans un geste inconscient.

-Baralai ! Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne bouges pas, je te retrouverais ! Promis ! Il va larguer les compartiments, on va s'écraser dans le désert. Si on s'écrasait en un seul bloc on mourrait tous ! Donc… y'a plus de chance de survie comme ça… me lâche pas, et peut-être qu'on sera pas séparer. »

Gippal lui fit un grand sourire, mais Baralai ne pouvait pas le voir. Il serra le corps du blond un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Un bruit sourd… une douleur et plus rien…

Le désert à perte de vue…


	3. Acte 3 : La tempête

* * *

Le Peuple Tourbillon

3

* * *

Le désert à perte de vue…

Gippal ouvrit son unique œil et s'extirpa des décombres. Son regard vogua autour de lui, il n'entendait rien, normal ils ne devaient être que deux dans cette partie du vaisseau, à moins que le choc l'est rendu sourd temporairement. Il se leva, et chancella un peu, il avait un peu de sang coagulé le long de la tempe, elle était ouverte, merde... Il pesta et chancella à nouveau avant de s'écraser mollement contre un morceau de la carlingue. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il devait trouver Baralai. Il l'apella, mais rien ne lui répondit, alors il se traîna et commença à fouiller les décombres du compartiment.

- Baralai ? »

Le blond vit une touffe de cheveux argentés, il se rua vers lui et commença à le sortir de dessous les gravas. Apparemment, plus de peur que de mal, il écouta son cœur et fit un grand sourire, à part une blessure à la jambe, Baralai semblait aller bien. Le choc du crash l'avait simplement sonné. Il pansa la blessure comme il put et regarda de tout les côtés. Le soleil, les dunes, il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Rien, pas un seul panneau Al Bhed... Ils devaient soit être dans un endroit pas encore visité, soit dans un coin des zones de fouilles et là. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser, ou faire trop de bruit, c'était le repaire d'Angra Maniyu !

Baralai reprit conscience, il sentait une douce chaleur le protéger… Il bougeait ?

- Gippal ? »  
- Bouge pas… »

Gippal regard à gauche et puis à droite… le désert pouvait être trompeur… Il avait la vague impression de tourner en rond...

- Lâche-moi… »  
- Tu dois avoir la jambe cassée, tu restes sur mon dos et tu dis rien ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Maintenant Monsieur Yevon se tait, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! »

Baralai se tut… Gippal aurait dû le laisser. Il semblait mécontant; il venait d'utiliser un ton ferme presque méchant, il se mit à frémir, qui aurait su qu'il était là… Personne, Baralai aurait pu mourir là… sans que personne ne le sache. Pourquoi un Makina sauverait un Yevon, depuis quand on voyait ça ? Il n'était qu'un fardeau qui pourait coûter la vie au blond...

- T'as froid ? »  
- Nan… je… tu aurais dû me laisser personne n'aurait su… tu te serais débarrassé de moi… »  
- Humpf ! N'importe quoi tu délires ? »  
- Non… je… »  
- Tu ? »  
- Rien… »

Gippal ne chercha pas à comprendre et continua sa route. Il vit devant lui le Village Cactuaire se dresser, un sourire orna son visage, ils n'étaient pas perdu ! Que les Pampas soient loués, ils allaient être en sécurité ! D'ailleurs il hâta le pas et traversa la frontière du village. Il fit un sourire victorieux, une fois de l'autre côté de la barrière, ils allaient pouvoir se reposer… Le blond s'approcha d'un grand cactus et y déposa son paquet.

- Voilà ! »

Baralai regarda autour de lui…

- Pampas ? »  
- Hum ! On sera en sécurité ici… y'a une tempête qui se lève… et… ça peu être mortel ! »

Gippal s'approcha d'un cactus, il le caressa en lui murmurant quelque chose et fit une entaille dans sa... chaire. L'Yevon se demandait si les Al Bedh traitaient les Pampas comme des espèces de divinités, c'était quoi ce cirque ? Enfin... Il le regarda poser ses lèvres sur le végétal. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Es-ce qu'embrasser un Pampa était un rituel de Makina ? Il haussa un sourcil et ferma les yeux, en faite, moins il en voyait, moins il pensait à des choses saugrenues, du style, le scoop du jour, le leader des Pro-Makina a un faible pour un membre du Village Cactuaire ! Non, franchement, il allait les chercher loin ses délires ! Il devait être en train de délirer pour imaginer une histoire d'amour entre Gippal et un cactus !  
Par Yevon sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il se redressa pour la regarder et aperçut Gippal qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda s'approchant lentement, de lui, de son... visage... hein ? Mais il faisait quoi ? Et pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ? Sans rien lui dire ?

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? »

Baralai le repoussa, il ne se sentait pas très bien devant le blond, surtout avec un zoom magnifique sur son visage, son oeil, ses... lèvres. Il eut un mal de chien à avaler sa salive, rien qu'en pensant qu'un jour, peut-être, par un miracle fou, il pourrait... l'embrasser. Et le miracle retentit, comme si Yevon dans sa grande clémence, avait autorisé cet acte, qu'il pensait hors de sa grande volonté. Gippal l'avait attrapé solidement, ses lèvres s'étaient collées aux siennes, et... quelque chose vint tout gâcher... Ce n'était pas un baiser !  
Imaginez ce que pouvait ressentir le Neo-Yevon. Le coeur battant la chamade, le rose aux joues, le coeur tremblant, le baiser prit fin lorsqu'un liquide glissa entre ses lèvres. Tous les espoirs filèrent sous le liquide sucré et frais. Et puis Gippal se releva, tout en souriant et en posant son indexe sur la tête ornée d'une chevelure courte et argenté, douce, lisse, et terriblement odorante..

- Bois ! C'est nutritif ! »

Le blond s'étira, tout en regardant le ciel et se laissa tomber sur le sable, encore une petite heure avant que la tempête n'arrive jusqu'à eux. Sa main attrapa la jambe droite de Baralai avec douceur, afin de regarder cette plaie qui saignait encore un peu. Il devait arriver au campement vite… le sable s'agglutinait sur la blessure… ça devait lui faire un mal de chien !

- Ça va ? »  
- Hum ! J'encaisse ! C'est étrange ton truc… »  
- Sève de pampa ! Ça te sauve quand y'a rien à boire… »  
- Merci… »  
- De rien… »

Gippal le suréleva pour retirer la combinaison, il ne voyait pas assez l'état de la plaie. Il était très concerné par la santé de son hôte, il en avait la garde après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était là. Que le Néo Yevon ne se disent pas ensuite que les Al Behd étaient des rustres sans coeur, incapable d'aider leur prochain, aussi différent physiquement qu'il ne pouvait l'être ! Et encore, au regard de cette jambe, douce, sans poils, ils n'étaient pas si différents ! Loin d'une jambe de Ronso, d'Hypello ou de toute autre espèce non-humanoïde... Ca ressemblait à sa propre jambe, voire à celle d'un Guados... Quoi que celles des Guados était disproportionnées, grande cuisse, petit mollet, ainsi que deux grands bras qui leur permettait d'intercepter les passes facilement...

- Attend que fais-tu ? »  
- Je vais regarder ça… »

L'argenté se laissa faire. Baissa la tête pour ne pas rougir de sa nudité et attendit patiement... Gippal observa la blessure et essaya de la nettoyer. Le Neo-Yevoniste se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais un gémissement parvînt à sortir de ses lèvres. C'était trop douleureux, il implorerait bien Gippal de ne plus y toucher...

- Pardon, mais faut pas laisser le sable s'y agglutiner… après c'est l'infection et tu te retrouveras avec une jambe en ferraille comme Nooj ! Et je ne trouve pas ça esthétique… trop mignon pour un truc pareil ! »

Baralai s'empourpra et détourna le regard, encore... mignon, ce mot avait l'effet d'une chute de cent mètres dans un ravin où l'on ne voyait pas le fond. Son coeur battait rapidement... Si rapidement... il aimait que le blond lui dise ça. Un peu trop d'ailleurs !

- Je suis pas mignon… pas… autant… que… toi… »

Il avait dit quoi ? Son dernier mot fut presque étouffé dans sa gorge, il tressaillit de son audace et ferma les yeux, il avait osé ! Il devait délirer, oui ça devait être ça ! Jamais il n'aurait penser pouvoir dire une telle chose tout haut ! Ca devait rester un secret ! Il ne devait pas...

- Merci… mais… regarde-moi bien ! Un cyclope Al Bedh ! Tu dois vraiment délirer ! »

Le blond passa une main sur son front… pas de température ?

- Je ne délire pas… »  
- Merde ! Me dit pas que mon charme naturel t'a atteint ! Moi qui croyais que je faisais de l'effet qu'à Rikku et d'autres filles étranges Al Bedh ! »  
- Rikku ? Celle qui suit Yuna ? »  
- Hum ! C'est mon ex ! »  
- Ha… »

Baralai sentit son cœur s'arrêter… il aimait les filles, dommage pour lui… et puis le blond avait pris ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ! Un silence se glissa entre les deux hommes pendant un long moment. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû ! Baralai se r'habilla rapidement, Gippal ne le regardait plus. Es-ce qu'au fond... il avait compris que ce n'était pas du tout une blague de sa part ? Baralai était idiot, idiot, Gippal ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler. La tempête éclata et le blond s'approcha de l'argenté tout en le couvrant de sa veste.

- Bon règle un ! Garde tes lunettes ! Règle deux, sort ta tête de là-dessous sous aucun prétexte ! Règle trois, rester recroquevillé contre un Pampa ! »

Le blond l'attrapa et le déposa contre un cactus, il se glissa derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras ; son unique œil fermé, tenant la veste sur l'Yevoniste. Ce n'était pas sa première tempête de sable, lui y était habitué… Ils avaient le vent dans le dos… alors le Pampa les protégerait. Il sentait Baralai trembler et le rassura en lui caressant les épaules. Tout irait bien…

La tempête se stoppa au bout d'une heure peut-être deux et le blond rouvrit son œil. Il secoua la tête pour ôter le sable de ses cheveux.

- Baralai ? »

Baralai retira la veste. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il s'était endormit en faite. Il sentit quelque chose de glacer sur son front, la main de son compagnon de galères. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire. Oui, oui, tout allait bien, finalement c'était bien la fièvre qui l'avait fait délirer... hein ? Que le Pro-Makina ne pense pas qu'il essayait de lui faire du gringue. Enfin un peu, non même pas...

- Merde, c'est quoi cette fièvre de fou ! »

Le blond le mit sur son dos et se mit à courir droit devant lui. Il était inquiet. Baralai ne semblait pas très solide constitutionnellement parlant. Un petit moinillon d'Yevon, non c'était pas un Al Bedh ! Il devait se dépêcher... Car si ça s'infectait... il pouvait craindre le pire !

- Baralai, parle-moi ! »  
- Gippal… »

L'argenté n'arrêtait pas de murmurer son nom… mais bientôt plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, même après les appels et supplications de son ami. cette maudite tempête les avaient fait s'arrêter trop longtemps ! Il devrait être encore plus radipe, tant pis pour ses courbatures, sa fatigue, ses propres blessures, maintenant la vie d'un homme reposait sur ses épaules...  
Gippal fatiguait mais continuait à courir droit devant, il ne devait pas se perdre, il priait pour ne pas se perdre, il fit même la chose la plus saugrenue du monde pour un Al Behd, prier Yevon de sauver Baralai...

L'oasis ! Il s'arrêta et plongea le corps inanimé de l'argenté dans l'eau. Il nettoya la plaie. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle… Il se mit à frissonner… Infection, sa plaie s'était infectée...

- Baralai ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, l'Yevoniste regarda autour de lui.

- Eau ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il arriva à dire. Gippal le fit boire et passa de l'eau sur son front. Encore une heure de marche rapide… Ils seraient bientôt au refuge ! Baralai devait tenir, il devait tenir, sinon Gippal ne se le pardonnerait jamais, jamais !

- Baralai ! Tiens bon, ok ? Tu tiens le coup, hein ? Tu me laisses pas en plan ! »  
- Hum… »

Gippal le remit sur ses épaules et continua de courir. Il arriva au campement au bout du rouleau, les yeux dans le vague deux mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre, à bout de force et inconscient.

- _Sauvez-le…_ »


	4. Acte 4 : Le refuge

* * *

Le Peulpe Tourbillon

4

* * *

Gippal ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, il faisait sombre et frais. Le bâtiment Al Behd, le nouveau refuge, il avait réussi ! Il se leva précipitamment et se mit à hurler le nom de Baralai dans tout le refuge. Une femme se tint devant lui et le baffa. 

-_Silence ! Tu as osé amener l'Yevoniste ici ? Tu as perdu la tête Gippal ! »_  
-_Il va bien ? »_

La jeune femme baissa la tête…

-_S'il passe la nuit on aura de la chance ! Tu vas nous amener la guerre ! »_  
-_Shemar…tu dois le sauver ! Sauve-le ! »_  
-_Je ferais ce que je peux ! En attendant, tu te rallonges et tu dors… T'es dans un piteux état ! »_  
-_Je veux le voir ! »_

La jeune femme n'insista pas, elle vérifia simplement la plaie sur la tête de son dirigeant, et refit un pansement en disant que ça cicatrisait plutôt bien. Elle sortit de la chambre et marcha en silence, elle était en colère ; trouver un humain, un Yevoniste, et le dirigeant de l'Eglise en plus ! Ici, dans leur refuge ! Si il était caché dans le sable, c'était justement pour que les Yevonistes ne sachent pas où il se trouvait ! Et voilà ! Voilà que son dirigeant faisait n'importe quoi ! Elle lui en voulait ! S'il venait à mourir... Elle n'osait y penser ! Tout ce que ça impliquerait.  
Elle le conduisit dans une chambre en retrait et ouvrit la porte, qu'elle avait, au préalable, fermée à clefs. Beaucoup ici avaient des tonnes de raisons pour en vouloir à la vie de Baralai. La mort de leurs proches, leurs enfants, leurs parents, les massacres de Sin... la haine de l'Eglise. La vengeance pouvait rendre aveugle... elle le savait, donc elle avait pris des précautions...

-_Je te dit pas la panique ! On a bien vu que c'était pas un Al Bedh ! Et certains d'entre nous l'ont reconnu ! On te qualifie de traître ! Tu te rends compte ! Et s'il venait espionner ? »_  
-_Non… Baralai n'est pas comme ça… »_  
-_Il fait parti de l'église ! »_  
-_Je sais… mais il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne, je l'ai invité. »_

La jeune femme fit de gros yeux et sortit de la chambre, elle ne comprenait pas leur leader ! Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'y assoupit, gardant dans sa main, celle de l'argenté.  
Quelque chose le tira de son sommeil, un murmure. Gippal ouvrit l'œil et regarda Baralai.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? »  
-Tu es beau quand tu dors… »

Baralai lui avait fait un petit sourire… sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais le blond était content de l'entendre, il fit un sourire et se précipita vers le lit pour prendre l'argenté dans ses bras et le serrer fortement. Il ne pensait pas à ses blessures, juste à le sentir vivant entre ses bras. Il avait eut peur, peur qu'il ne se reveille pas. Il s'était imaginé rapporter le corps du Neo-Yevoniste à Bevelle et subir les conséquence de sa bêtise. Mais heureusement pour lui, le petit moinillon était plus robuste qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! »  
-Doucement… ma tête, j'ai mal à la tête… »  
-_Il va mieux ? »_

Shemar resta sur le pas de la porte, le regard noir, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il aille bien et qu'il s'en aille rapidement ! Si il restait... Le verdict était tombé, si Baralai s'éternisait, Gippal serait démis de ses fonctions et banni de leur peuple.

-Hum ! »  
-Alors qu'il rentre à Bevelle, je ne veux plus le voir ! Et toi Gippal, on doit parler ! Tu risques de perdre ton statut, avec cette erreur ! Et ne me dit pas que tu crois en lui ! On est des Al Bedh ! Les Yevonistes, nous ont toujours traité comme de la merde ! On est rien à leurs yeux… tout juste de la viande pour nourrir Sin ! »  
-Shemar ! »  
-_Montre moi que j'ai tord ! Montre le Gippal ! »_

Gippal fronça les sourcils, Yuna était un bon exemple… mais pas assez, ça ne fermerait pas le caquet de Shemar, et puis Yuna était à moitié Al Behd, pas Baralai ! Pourtant, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ses bras resserrèrent le corps de l'argenté et il le regarda longuement. Oui, il le sentait, il pouvait croire en lui. Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui... Gippal glissa son front contre celui de l'argenté et inspira le parfum de sa chevelure.

-_Je l'aime ! _Ça te suffit comme explication ? »

Shemar lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et regarda Gippal, indignée. Elle ramassa les pièces de robot qu'elle avait faites tomber et tourna un regard noir vers son leader.

-_Pauvre idiot ! »_

Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla.

-Que lui as-tu dit ? »  
-Rien… »  
-Dis-moi ! »  
-Ce n'est rien… »  
-Tu vas peut être perdre ta place à cause de moi alors dis-le-moi ! »  
-Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais… y'a qu'avec ça qu'elle aurait pu se la fermer et partir, c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! »

Gippal se leva en rigolant et se dirigea vers la sortie, il devait parler avec les autres. Répondre aux questions, il se sentait déjà mal rien qu'en les imaginants. Et puis... ce qu'il venait de dire le toublait un peu.

-Je vais chercher de quoi man… »

Une main l'avait attrapé, son regard se baissa sur l'argenté, bon ok, il y avait été fort, mais qu'il se calme, hein ?.

-Hum ? »  
-C'était pour rire ? Ou c'est vrai ? Je veux dire tu m'aimes ? »  
-Haha… franchement un Pro-Makina et un Neo-Yevoniste ? Tu crois que ça le fait ? »  
-Moi, je t'aime… »

Gippal resta un moment interdit. Il devait répondre quoi ? Moi aussi et lui sauter dans les bras ? C'était un peu irréalisable, c'était deux mecs, et totalement opposés… dans deux mondes différents, de deux races différentes ! Deux clans ennemis pour la vie… Et même s'il le trouvait mignon, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se mettre avec un autre homme.

-Oublie ça Baralai, tu sais comme moi que ça n'a pas d'importance… on est pas du même camp ! Ça marchera jamais ! »

Il se dégagea dans son emprise et ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta en sentant un poids contre lui. Il s'était levé ? Mais il était malade !

-Je t'en prie… je le jette moi, mon grade ! Je me fais bannir de Bevelle ! Et je me fais arracher les yeux… si je peux rester au près de toi… »

Shemar était revenue, les bras chargés de compresses, et avec de quoi manger, il était l'heure de changer les pansements de la jambe du Neo-Yevoniste. Elle resta stupéfaite sous les paroles de l'argenté, c'était vraiment un homme d'église ? Elle resta en retrait, ne voulant pas… les déranger… enfin, elle voulait voir, jusqu'où tout ça irait…

-Je m'en balance… du moment que tu n'as pas de problème, toi…Gippal… je t'ai vu une fois dans une assemblée, puis je t'ai suivi à Lucas dès que tu allais voir un match de blitz… je n'arrête pas de te suivre… je t'aime vraiment, c'est pas des paroles en l'air ! Peu m'importe que tu sois un Al Bedh, un Pro-Makina ou un Neo-Yevoniste, maintenant que je te connais, je peux plus nier ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est sincère et puissant… ça coule dans mes veines… ça me tue ! Je te veux ! J'ai envie de toi et je veux rester auprès de toi ! Je t'en prie ! Dis moi ce que je dois faire, pour que tout ça s'arrête, que la paix puisse enfin régner en maître ! Sin est mort, c'est le moment d'oublier toutes les erreurs passées. J'aime les Al Behd, j'aime un Al Behd, j'aime votre fantaisie, vos différences, vos yeux, votre façon d'être ! Cette explosion de couleurs, de bonne humeur, ce grain de folie, Gippal, si tu as personne d'autre en vue… laisse-moi essayer, juste… essayer. »

Gippal ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire… alors il ne dit rien. Ses paroles, elles étaient vraies, personne au monde ,ne pourrait lui faire croire que tout ça, c'était du cinéma ! Ce que ressentait Baralai... Es-ce qu'il retrouverait cet amour autre part ? Un amour qui avait grandi en silence, comme l'Yevoniste avait dû souffrir de cette émotion tabou. Si opposés… Ils n'avaient pas le droit, mais si personne ouvrait cette voix, alors jamais l'union de leur peuple ne serait possible, et Yuna serait la seule, portant les deux sangs dans ses veines.  
Ils seraient bannis, ils seraient poursuivit, leurs vies seraient tout de suite différentes ! Les Al Behd n'étaient pas prêts à oublier les années de souffrances, de peur et de mort, Gippal serait châtié.  
Un homme, hein ? C'était gênant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Baralai était au bord des larmes, et le cœur de Gippal se noua, son crâne se posa contre celui de son vis-à-vis, et il le serra dans ses bras. Un homme… Il soupira, le cœur a ses raisons… non ? Gippal hésita longuement et l'embrassa, lentement, puis, il approfondit le baiser, jusqu'à pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'argenté. Un baiser qui dura… Et puis Baralai s'écroula dans ses bras.

-_Hey ! Shemar ! Shemar ! »_

Shemar courru jusque vers eux et alitât le jeune argenté.

-_C'est rien… rien du tout… il est dans un tel état, que je me demande, comment il a pu se lever. Du sommeil et de la nourriture c'est tout ce dont il a besoin ! Gippal, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais… tu vas vraiment accepter cet amour ? »_

Gippal serra ses poings et regarda l'argenté. Il ne le savait pas, il avait besoin de réfléchir…

-_Je sais pas ! »_

Il frappa du poing dans le mur et disparut du refuge… Personne ne sut où il était parti, mais le blondinet avait eut besoin de s'en aller, se retrouver seul dans un coin et réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Baralai, à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, à ce qui serait le mieux pour eux, pour leur peuple, être dirigeant n'était pas forcément un bonne chose…

Shemar s'occupa du malade pendant trois jours, trois longs jours jusqu'à ce que Baralai ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

-Gippal ? »  
-Il n'est pas là… il doit faire le tour du refuge… je m'appelle Shemar, et je vous déconseille de sortir de cette pièce tant que Gippal n'est pas à vos côtés. A manger ? »

La jeune femme lui donna un verre avec une mixture étrange et un plat plein de fruits.

-Sève de cactus et fruits… nourrissant et bon pour la santé… »

Elle ressortit de la chambre en souriant pendant que Baralai regardait la sève en repensant au baiser, enfin à leur faux premier baiser. Il sortit sa jambe de dessous les draps et glissa un doigt sur sa plaie, ça ne faisait presque plus mal. Mais où était Gippal ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul ? Même Shemar ne savait pas… Nan personne ne savait où était passé le leader.

Mais le soir venu un petit blond se faufila dans la chambre de Baralai, il lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant.

-Baralai ? »  
-Gippal ! »  
-Désolé… Elle s'est occupée de toi ? »  
-Très bien, dommage qu'elle ne m'a pas servi la sève de cactus comme toi… enfin, plutôt que tu n'es pas... venu me la servir... »

Gippal sourit et tapota le front de l'Yevoniste, il avait bien réfléchi pendant ces trois jours, il avait participé au conseil dans la soirée, tout était dit, il n'avait rien à ajouter face au vote, Baralai devait partir…. Il soupira et se releva.

-Il faut que tu partes, ils ont décidé que je n'avais plus droit à la parole, ils vont te tuer ou pire te torturer, faut me promettre de jamais essayer de me revoir… je suis désolé… »

Baralai le regarda étrangement, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, il attrapa le pendentif d'Yevon, l'arracha et l'envoya par terre. Et bien qu'ils le torturent, il ne partirait pas, il ne voulait pas... ne plus jamais le revoir. Il allait pleurer, il le sentait. Depuis cinq ans. Il se mourrait d'amour depuis cinq ans ! Il avait l'espoir de pouvoir enfin... enfin... et on le lui refusait ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

-Je ne retournerais pas à Bevelle ! Ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment ! Je t'aime ! Je veux rester avec toi ! »  
-Tu dois y retourner, j'ai confiance en toi, qui me dit qu'ils vont pas mettre un psycho qui détruira mon peuple ? Tu dois y retourner, tu dois retourner à Bevelle, je suis sincèrement désolé Baralai, nous ne sommes pas nés sous… je ne suis pas humain… pas comme vous, mon sang n'est pas le même, mon œil n'est pas comme les tiens… je ne peux pas… »

Baralai baissa les yeux et éclata en sanglot. Même Gippal le rejettait. Il ne voulait pas de lui, à cause de cette stupide loi sur les races. Il haïssait Yevon, il haïssait l'Eglise pour l'empêcher de... d'aimer... Ravaler ce sentiment serait impossible ! Il avait envie de se tuer. De laisser la vie le quitter, pour ne plus jamais à avoir à penser à Gippal, parce que ne plus le voir... c'était impossible ! Rien, il ne lui restait rien, même pas un espoir, juste un petit espoir de le voir de temps en temps secrètement. C'était un jamais, un jamais qui lui brisa le coeur et la foi. Gippal le regarda s'éffondrer, il ne dit rien, il avait tout dit, c'était mieux comme ça, il soupira et tapotta le dos de son ami.

-Me touche pas Al Behd, va mourir, va, retourne avec ton peuple, va te terrer dans ton refuge, sous terre. Tremble et crève ici, moi je t'aurais défendu contre tout, contre l'Eglise, contre Yevon... j'aurais baffoué les préceptes que j'ai appris, j'aurais changé les lois, supporté les pires tortures, supporté la mort, rien que pour délivrer ton peuple ! Je rentrerais à Bevelle si tu le souhaites, mais ne me demande plus jamais quoi que se soit... Je resterais neutre avec ton peuple puisque c'est ça que tu veux, ne vous approchez pas de Bevelle, je ferais en sorte qu'on vous laisse tranquille, maintenant sort de cette chambre ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, moi aussi ! Yevon a toujours eut raison, on a pas à se melanger avec des êtres tels que vous ! Dire que j'ai baffoué ma foi pour ça ! Pour ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est pour un moine d'Yevon, d'aimer un Al Behd ? De renier sa foi, d'être prêt à tout sacrifier ? Jamais Yevon ne me pardonnera ce pêcher ! »

Gippal l'écouta, il comprenait sa douleur, il savait, il savait que ce n'était pas Baralai qui parlait, mais son coeur qui venait d'être déchiqueté. Il avait mal pour lui, aussi, il retira sa main et s'en alla. Une fois la porte fermée, il entendit la rage de l'argenté, ses cris, sa détresses, sa folie. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?


	5. Acte 5 : Angra Manyu

* * *

Le Peuple Tourbillon

5

* * *

Le lendemain, Gippal vint le réveiller, il était l'heure qu'il parte, Shemar avait dit que sa jambe ne craignait plus rien, l'infection avait été traité. Il avait encore du mal à marcher seul, mais à part ce détail, le petit moinillon allait très bien. Il frappa à la porte, et regarda le lit, il était vide, Baralai était par terre, encore en larme. Il avait dû pleurer toute la nuit... Gippal le fixa un moment, incapable de se décider à faire quelque chose. Il se baissa enfin et tira l'argenté par les habits. Il avait triste mine.. Il se prit une droite lorsque Baralai comprit qui le touchait. Le regard noir que lui lança l'argenté le fit frémir. Quelle était sa douleur en ce moment ? Es-ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de comparable ? Lui ?  
Il lui tendit un bref sourire, dans un parfait silence, il le prépara, l'habilla, l'aida à se coiffer et l'attrapant par l'épaule, il le guida aux travers des couloirs. Il sentait que l'argenté essayait de ne pas craquer, pas ici, pas devant lui. Son regard froid se posa sur ceux qui avaient voté, voté que son amour ne devait pas exister. Un Al Behd fit un sourire en voyant Baralai partir, et balança quelque chose à Gippal, un truc surement du genre, fou-le dehors ce représentant d'Yevon. Et voilà, il se mettait à pleurer, alors il baissa la tête. Ils étaient égoïstes ! Es-ce qu'ils aimeraient être à sa place ? Obligé de partir et laisser la personne qu'ils aimaient derrière, sans possibilité de la revoir ?  
Gippal regarda l'homme et le fusilla du regard, oui, c'était pas par gaité de coeur qu'il faisiat ça ! Il serra un peu plus Baralai en voyant ses larmes, faisant en sorte qu'il ne fatigue pas trop sa jambe. Il prendrait le Clessus de Frangin, et il le ramènerait jusque chez lui. C'était le mieux qu'il y avait à faire. Hum... Il marcha en silence, ne voulant pas croiser le regarde de Baralai, d'ailleurs l'autre semblait absent, comme enfermé dans une bulle, celle de la protection.  
Du haut de ses vingt ans, le moinillon goutait à la douleur d'un chagrin d'amour, peut-être le premier qui savait. Gippal lui, qui était lui était cadet de deux ans, avait appris à encaisser ce genre de chose, c'était un flambeur, un courreur intempestif de jupons... 

-Je te ramène jusqu'à Djose… après tu connais le chemin… »

Et puis ce n'était pas lui qui se mourrait d'amour pour l'autre. C'était tout juste s'il avait gardé son visage en mémoire, c'est pour dire ! Enfin maintenant si, maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ses lèvres. Il se souviendrait toujours de leur gout, de leur texture, de leur douceur, de leur fraîchaur, il se souviendrait de la couleur de ses yeux, de celle de ses cheveux, de sa voix, douce mais pourtant ferme, de...  
Es-ce que par un malin hasard, Gippal commençait à entrevoir ce qu'était un véritable amour ? Un espèce de coup de foudre ? Pas possible... non il ne devait pas y penser ! Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta brusquement, Baralai tourna la tête en sa direction, un peu surpris de cet arrêt, attendant avec impacience un mot qui lui rendrait encore un peu d'espoir. Mais ce ne fut pas un mot qui arriva à son oreille...  
Un cri se fit entendre long et puissant, une panique, des femmes qui courraient, les enfants les suivant, des hommes qui sortaient armés jusqu'aux dents, des armes, des machines, Gippal se mit sur le côté et regarda les soldats. C'était la guerre ou quoi ?

-_Que se passe t'il ?_ »  
-_Elle est là !_ »

Elle ? Gippal fronça les sourcils, Elle s'attaquait au refuge ? Normalement Elle ne venait pas jusque là, Elle restait aux abords du désert sans passer la frontière de l'oasis, que se passait-il ?  
Il emboîta le pas derrière un soldat, laissant Baralai dans un coin, il ne voulait pas le traîner au milieu d'un danger potentiel, surtout avec une jambe d'esquintée. Et puis, sur le coup, il ne pensait plus vraiment à lui, mais à Shemar, qui, comme à son habitude devait être dans les premières lignes. Cette chose était trop dangereuse pour la laisser là-bas... Il cria son nom et bouscula une rangée de soldat.  
Son regard se posa sur la chose juste devant eux, un bruit un gros bruit de machine qui se met en route, ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Une tête oscilla, le sol trembla, Gippal, avait eut un mal fou à rester droit sur ses jambes. La tête semblait... mijotter quelque chose, et lorsqu'il vit cet étrange éclat, Gippal regarda Shemar dans les yeux.

-_Attention !_ »

La chose en face d'eux sortit un rayon de nul part et Gippal perdit l'équilibre, évitant ainsi l'éclat bleu qui frôla simplement sa joue. C'était froid... Gelé, sa main se porta à sa joue, pas de sang, non juste cette impression d'avoir dormit sur un glaçon... Il entendit des fusils tirer, un brouhaha incessant de balles, de balles magiques, d'alchimie et de robots... son regard se releva pour chercher Shemar, elle était là, à à peine trois metres de lui, il rampa vers elle et la secoua.

-_She…_ »

Gippal s'arrêta net, Shemar baignait dans une flaque de sang, il n'y avait plus de vie dans son corps, des larmes se formèrent dans l'oeil du Pro-Makina, il attrapa l'arme de la jeune femme et se mit à courir vers Angra Maniyu. Pourquoi tuer Shemar ? Pourquoi ? Son coeur ? Ces larmes... il tira sur ses trois têtes tout en hurlant, mais ne fit aucun dégât, d'où sortait cette chose ? Un des GHZx² venait d'envoyer un missile et la chose n'avait même pas une éraflure !

-_Putain !_ »

Gippal s'approcha rapidement et s'élança dans les airs pour grimper sur la chose, chose qui trembla. La tête droite se mit à bouger ciblant le petit blond, mais le Pro-Makina, semblait être trop sous l'effet de la rage, pour se rendre compte, du danger qui s'approchait de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à une boite de connections, s'il arrivait là…  
Il vengerait Shemar, elle n'avait rien fait, rien, c'était son amie, la seule fille qui lui avait resisté, la seule fille qu'il avait plus que respecté. Sa soeur, sa confidente, son amie, sa mère, sa gardienne... Shemar représentait tout pour lui, lui, orphelin des grandes guerres contre Sin. Il n'avait plus qu'elle au monde... Il l'aimait oui, peut-être la seule fille qu'il avait aimé comme ça, tout en sachant au fond que ça ne resterait que platonique.  
Un tremblement de terre s'en suivit, alors que les radars du refuge devenaient fou, plusieurs Al Bedh se mirent à crier, une autre de ces choses, arrivait, ils devaient protéger les enfants et les femmes, la chose n'était pas seule, il y en avait d'autres, une dizaine, partout autour du refuge, à plus ou moins grande distance...  
La panique, les soldats ouvrirent un gros sas et évacuèrent les femmes, les enfants et les plus vieux ; un soldat s'arrêta devant Baralai et lui tendit la main. Il voulait l'enfermer aussi dans le grand caisson, mais il la refusa. Où était le mérite de l'enfermer avec les femmes, les enfants, et les vieillards ? Il devait être là-bas, près de Gippal, et le protéger ! Il se mit à marcher péniblement vers le Makina. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul ! Un des monstres sortit sous ses pieds et le Neo-Yevoniste resta pétrifié de stupeur devant la puissance de l'objet métallique. Es-ce ça qui avait détruit leur planète et les villes modernisées du passé ? Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se mit à ramper sous la chose pour courir vers Gippal.  
Il crait son nom, il ne devait pas faillir, sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais… La tête commença à émettre son rayon bleu, le focalisant sur la fourmi qui grimpait sur elle, le rayon se fit plus dense, Baralai cria une nouvelle fois.

-Descends de là Gippal elle va te tuer ! Gippaaaaaaaaaal ! »

La chose venait de décocher son rayon, et Baralai se retrouva sur les genoux, la déflagration avait été puissante, bien trop puissante, la jambe de l'Yevoniste n'avait pas pu le soutenir. La chose s'arrêta, rechargeant son cannon, et les yeux de l'argenté ne virent plus rien, rien, Gippal avait… Gippal… sa main se mit à serrer le sable, frissonnante de peur, mais aussi de rage et le Neo-Yevoniste se mit à hurler, hurler, hurler si fort, si fort ! C'était le châtiment qui lui été réservé, pour avoir... aimé.  
Et maintenant, maintenant, Baralai n'avait vraiment plus aucune raison de vivre. Si Gippal était mort, à quoi bon vivre ? A quoi bon survivre à celui que l'on aime, lorsque l'on a que lui au monde...  
Les soldats Al Bedh de premières lignes s'immobilisèrent… Leur… leader était… mort ? Les armes se turent les unes derrières les autres, alors qu'un homme se ruait à la mort, un petit bout d'homme, en face d'un géant… un petit argenté de Bevelle… Baralai était monté sur la chose et grimpait, alors que la créature rechargeait son canon. L'Yevoniste arriva à la hauteur de la première tête et ficha de grands coups de pied dedans, en l'insultant, en hurlant sa douleur d'avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait. Sa douleur, son desespoir, sa folie, son amour, tout était expulsé en même temps.  
Angra Manyu ne silla pas, le faisceau de son autre tête était déjà sur lui, mais encore pire, celle des trois têtes de l'autre machine aussi. Baralai fit un sourire, il sera une chose entre ses mains, son pendentif et ferma les yeux, finalement il ne retournerait pas à Bevelle. La chose gronda, Baralai glissa et tomba dans le sable, alors que la deuxième chose tira sur la première, la faisant à moitié exploser.

-_Allez ramasser le Yevoniste ! Dépêchez-vous !_ »

Deux Al Bedh se mirent en direction de l'argenté, alors que la seconde créature lança un harpon sur lui et le tira dans son immersion dans le sable. Baralai poussa un petit cri, essayant de se débattre et de trouver prise dans le sable qui glissait entre ses doigts. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir, entre les grains de sable, une chevelure courte et blonde… Gippal ? Il pria pour qu'il n'ait rien, alors que le jour se fit sombre, et que son corps soit happé dans les ténèbres sans fins, il eut un dernier appel pour Gippal et le jeune homme disparut... sous le sable….


	6. Acte 6 : Les poussières noires

* * *

Le Peuple Tourbillon

6

* * *

-_Baralai !_ » 

Gippal ouvrit son unique œil, il était dans une chambre, il se retourna cherchant Shemar, et perdit vite son sourire en voyant Blappa. Il était vrai, elle était morte. Morte, il versa une larme et regarda où il était. Refuge, Angra Maniyu... Et Gippal ?

-O_n a un cadavre de monstre, tu vas rire, c'est pas une machine ! _»  
-_Hein ?_ »  
-Ç_a saigne !_ »

Gippal ouvrit en grand son oeil, cette chose était organique aussi ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses étonnantes chez Angra... Pourquoi elle les avait attaqué ? Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se redressa. Il avait mal au crâne, fallait dire, il avait fait une belle chute !  
Il regarda la chambre, pourquoi il n'était pas là ? Bon ok, il avait de quoi lui en vouloir, mais il avait envie de le voir, le voir et le serrer dans ses bras. Maintenant que Gippal avait perdu Shemar... il ne lui restait rien, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait pensé sur le coup, en se jettant à la mort. Mais là, en se reveillant, il repensait aux paroles de l'argenté. Non, il avait encore Baralai, son amour. Il ne le laisserait pas repartir pour Bevelle !

-Baralai ! »  
-_Gippal… il a été à ta rescousse… il…_ »

Gippal vira pâle, il était quoi ? Il se leva et attrapa Blappa par le col pour le forcer à parler. Il était quoi ? Mort ? Non pas mort, hein ? Pas mort !

-_Une de ses choses l'a emmené…_ »  
-_Faut le retrouver !_ »  
-_Gippal, il est sûrement mort ! Quel humain arriverait à survivre sous le sable ?_ »  
-_Blappa !_ »

L'œil unique du blond se mit à verser des larmes, il ne pouvait pas laisser Baralai là-bas, tant qu'il était pas sûr à cent pour cent de sa mort, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi ! Même s'il devait partir seul ! Il venait de perdre Shemar, qu'on ne lui prenne pas Baralai ! Gippal était prêt, prêt à affronter le courroux d'Yevon, prêt à descendre en enfer et ramener Baralai...

-_Shemar m'a dit une chose étrange… c'est vrai ? Toi et l'Yevoniste… vous… ?_ »

Gippal ne répondit pas, mais de son silence naissait une acquiescement. Blappa soupira, il se dirigea à travers les couloirs et appela Frangin, Poto, Eigaar, Lakkan et Nimrook, plus que des joueurs de blitz, c'était sa troupe, et les seuls assez proches de Gippal pour faire une mission suicide, afin de sauver un Yevoniste.

Il expliqua les faits, parlant même des sentiments qui unissaient Baralai à Gippal et leur demanda un coup de main. Aucun ne déserta, par amitié, mais aussi, car ils avaient tous vu le petit Yevoniste risquer sa vie pour leur leader.  
Ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis, les Yevonistes étaient leurs adversaires, leurs ennemis jurés, mais… celui-ci semblait différent, Yuna était bien un exemple de ce mélange peu commun… Alors… armes à la main, Frangin attrapa le scanner et étudia les plans du désert. Ils devaient se dépêcher, mais il leur fallait une journée de préparation !

-_On va le faire, mais en attandant tu te reposes, on va chercher le point où on les a vu le plus souvent, et on s'y rendra demain, moi je vais regarder la carcasse. Savoir à qui, ou quoi on a affaire. Je veux bien sauver Baralai, mais pas nous faire tous tuer. On va y aller, alors pas d'acte stupide en solo ! On sera là, parce qu'on est tes amis, parce que tu l'aimes, qu'il t'aime et que... lorsque tout le monde a cru que tu étais mort, il a été le seul à se ruer dans la bagarre, le seul à réagir, alors que nous aussi, on aurait dû... Tu as de la chance, ce gars t'aime à la déraison... _»

Blappa attacha ses cheveux et quitta la pièce, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de demander à une garnison de l'aider à démonter Angra. Il devait savoir à quoi elle s'orientait. La vue, l'ouïe, le toucher ? Tout était important, car si elle les repérait avant d'avoir sauver Baralai c'était la cata ! Il mit deux heures à totalement démonter le monstre et se mit à l'examiner précautioneusement.

Pendant ce temps, Gippal resta dans la chambre, incapable de bouger... Allongé là, à réentendre les cris, les supplications d'un homme qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de l'aimer. Il l'avait envoyé baladé, parce qu'on lui avait demandé, parce qu'il avait été obligé. Le blondinet n'avait pas le tier du courage de Baralai. Il se frappa la tête et pleura. Certes il était plus jeune, mais il aurait dû, dû faire quelque choses après ses paroles blessantes. Baralai aurait tout fait pour lui, pour l'aimer, avoir ce droit et lui... il... n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit au conseil ? Il aurait dû dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il aimait Baralai et que par conséquent si ils voulaient chasser l'Yevoniste, ils devraient se trouver un autre leader. Tout aurait été différent, tout, il serait là, avec lui, il le prendrait dans ses bras, il l'embrasserait... Et là, là, il était seul dans son lit, à prier pour que le Neo-Yevoniste soit encore en vie. A prier Yevon lui-même d'avoir protégé son représentant des griffes de ces machines.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gippal haïssait une machine, mais vraiment haïr, pas juste une colère de passage. Et si jamais... si jamais... il se ferait un devoir de toutes les décimer !  
Il sortit de la chambre et glissa vers l'attroupement de soldats, il chercha dans le monticule de cadavres, celui de Shemar et le prit dans ses bras, en caressa la chevelure. Il s'occupa d'elle, seul, ne voulant pas un seul coup de main. Frangin le regarda, creuser la tombe et y déposer Shemar avec une rose des sables au creu des mains. Il le regarda pleurer en refermant le trou, et il le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'écroula sur la tombe.  
Frangin savait, il l'avait toujours deviné, et Shemar l'avait su aussi... Gippal était amoureux de cette fille, c'était pour ça qu'il avait rompu avec Rikku. C'était pour ça qu'il courrait après tout et ne restait jamais. Parce que son coeur... il l'avait donné à Shemar. Et puis... Baralai était arrivé. Et si jamais... ils ne le retrouvaient pas...  
Il serra son leader entre ses bras, tout en lui parlant gentilment, oui, il lui assurait qu'ils retrouverait l'Yevoniste, coûte que coûte. Ensemble...  
Frangin l'aida à se relever, et veilla à ce qu'il se nourisse, il resta avec lui, tout le restant de la journée, à le rassurer, le réconforter. Lorsque Blappa revint avec les résultats de ses traveaux, Frangin les laissa, retournant aider les autres. Il commençait à faire nuit, et apparement ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Alors même s'il le fallait il bosserait là-dessus toute la nuit.

Frangin entra dans le Celsius et regarda Poto.

-_Une petite idée ? Une supposition ?_ »

Il regarda la carte tendue, les relevés, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Apparement Elle se manifestait plutôt dans le secteur D8, mais c'était un grand secteur encore inconnu. Ils ne commençaient qu'à le visiter à cause de Rin et sa frénésie pour le sphère break. Mais... Frangin frissonna et regarda la première attaque. Elle coïncidait avec la seconde fouille, celle de la parcelle D8-4.0. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé la première sphère break. En y réfléchissant, cette chose devait être un jeu, un jeu oublié depuis longtemps, très longtemps, un jeu de l'ère... qui correspondrait avec les machines ! Il y avait sûrement un lien.

-_Loumnik ! Prends le Highwing, on va aller survoler ce secteur, Poto tu viens avec nous, on va transporter le scanner sur l'autre vaisseau. Le Highwing est plus léger, plus rapide et moins bruyant, on aura moins de chance de se faire repérer, on y va !_ »

Le vaisseau décolla en pleine nuit, à la recherche de traces et déterminant un périmètre plus petit. Les traces s'éttendaient entre les parcelles D08-4.0 et D08-4.2. C'était déjà beaucoup moins grand, il délimita la zone sur sa carte et rentra à la base. En pleine nuit ils ne pouvaient rein voir de plus, ils verraient ça à la première heure demain.

Il se dépêcha de tout dire à Gippal dès qu'il rentra, et vit un sourire ourler les lèvres de son leader. Bon il ne dura pas, mais c'était déjà beau !

-_Alors la machine ?_ »  
-_Je dirais qu'elle a deux sens, la vue, et l'ouïe, faudra pas trop en faire, elle entend les vibrations dans le sable et la roche. Autant dire qu'il vaudra mieux voler jusq'au point que tu as délimité, pour gagner un peu de temps. Quant à la structure... on l'a démonté, ok, mais impossible de la briser avec les armes qu'on a. Apparement il nous faut un canon comme le sien pour y arriver, mais ils ne marchent plus. Je suis incapable de les faire refonctionner, je ne connais pas cette technologie. Ils étaient vachement avancés dans le passé !_ »

Gippal sortit de la pièce, il n'était pas interessé, il regarda le ciel, les étoiles, et retourna sur la tombe de Shemar.

-_J'aurais dû te le dire avant, avant que ça n'arrive. Je t'aime Shemar, je t'aime énormément... faudra m'expliquer comment je peux aimer deux personnes en même temps, mais le fait est là. Je sais que tu me considérais plus comme ton petit frère, alors j'ai rien dit... Tu me manques... Je vais aller chercer Baralai, je vais le ramener, et je te promets d'être enfin vrai, de faire mes propres choix, j'assumerais, j'assumerais le fait d'aimer un homme, et d'aimer le leader des Neo-Yevonistes. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, au conseil, avec moi quand ça va arriver. J'ai peur de déclancher une guerre, et qu'au lieu d'amener la paix... Je veux le bien de mon peuple, mais je veux aussi le mien. J'ai choisi mon peuple et je vous ai perdu tout les deux. J'ai mal ! Shemar ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, je veux pas être à nouveau orphelin ! Shemar... Shemar..._ »

Une main l'attrapa et Blappa le prit sur son dos pour aller le coucher.

-_On part demain à l'aube, va dormir... _»

Blappa lui donna un verre d'eau, il y avait ajouté une plante tranquilisante et regarda son leader tomber dans un profond sommeil. Il le fallait, sinon il n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'installa à côté de lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Il dormirait à ses côtés en cas où...

Gippal grogna dans son sommeil, essayant de souffler sur une sorte de nuage noir qui essayait de le recouvrire de part en part, il agita ses bras, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette matière, mais où ? Il poussa un petit grognement et se retourna violement, là, il vit une sorte... de... paire d'yeux jaunâtres, il les avait déjà vu, déjà vu, il hurla et se reveilla en sursaut caressant son bandeau. Blappa se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

-_Quoi ?_ »  
-_Un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar !_ »

Le Pro-Makina frissonna, il regarda Blappa, qui tout à coup, sembla différent, différent et tellement pareil ! Il posa sa main sur la joue de son ami, tout en le regardant comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. C'était quoi toute cette fumée noire autour de lui ? Il eut mal, un mal de chien, il sentit Blappa hurler, du sang, du sang de partout... mais...

-_Gippal, Gippal reveille-toi !_ »

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux, c'était un rêve ? Un cauchemar dans un autre cauchemar... quelle attrocité ! Il soupira et se lova dans les bras de Blappa racontant ce qu'il avait vu.

-_Je t'ai donné du Zoctey, ça peut expliquer ce que tu as vu, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que tu dormes... ça va mieux ?_ »

Le regard de Gippal se fixa sur Blappa et il cala son visage contre celui du joueur de blitz. Oui, il allait mieux, ça allait, mais tout ça... ça semblait tellement réel ! Tellement... Ce sang, ces cris, comme un echo lointain. Il serra les habits de Blappa et dans un acte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment désiré, il l'embrassa. Le shooteur numéro un des Al Behd Psyches ouvrit de grands yeux... il faisait quoi là son leader ? Il devrait pas plutôt embrasser Bara...  
Gippal le poussa en arrière et glissa ses mains sur le corps en dessous de lui, appronfondissant le baisser, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en dessous de lui, frise l'asphixie et qu'il repousse son ami, ou qu'il essaye... Avant de... s'abandonner au baiser. Ou... peut-être pas. C'était étrange, si étrange, comme si, il avait toujours rêvé de ça... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il avait une copine, ils allaient même se marier le mois prochain ! C'était pas lui qui voulait ça, surement pas ! Si ? Si...  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur le corps au dessus de lui. Mon dieu, si personne n'intervenait... Gippal était trop entreprenant, et vu qu'il se laissait complètement faire...

A son grand soulagement, la porte s'ouvrit et Frangin resta paralysé sur le pas de la porte. Blappa et Gippal faisaient quoi là ? Dans le lit de l'infirmerie ? Le grand blond à la coupe iroquoise se mit à se dandiner et sortit aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré, juste le temps de tilter pour... la future femme de Blappa et... Baralai. Il re-rentra et sépara Blappa de Gippal ; ce dernier lui envoya une droite et retourna chercher les lèvres de Blappa, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-_Mais, bordel qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ! Il m'a frappé, il m'a frappé, je le dirais à Cid !_ »

Frangin se mit à pleurer pour de faux et alla chercher du renfort pour arrêter cette montée d'hormones ou de... il ne savait pas trop quoi ! Il revint avec Poto et réussit enfin à séparer les deux autres avant que...

-_Oh ! Stop, vous foutez quoi à poil, là !_ »

Blappa fut le premier à parler ou plutôt a dire des mots vulgaires. Il se r'habilla rapidement et fixa Gippal du regard.

-_Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais une chose est sûre c'est pas moi qui était en train de faire ça ! Je... avec Gippal ? Jamais de la vie ! Je vais me marier, moi, et quand bien même, pas avec un homme ! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ! _»

Le joueur de blitz s'en alla de la pièce, et courrut dans les couloirs, il devait s'occuper du scanner, ne plus penser à ça, c'était... une erreur, une grossière erreur, il venait de rêver ! Un putain de rêve, oui, un rêve, un cauchemar ! Son bras trembla, comme si... comme si... il ne comprenait rien, mais il avait peur. Une peur terrible, comme s'il allait mourir...

-_Gippal ?_ »  
-_Laissez-moi ! Il faut que... Blappa, Blappa revient, on a pas fini !_ »

Poto donna un grand coup sur la tête du blondinet et regarda le leader grogner, et couiner comme si... rien ne s'était passé... ?

-_Mais qu'est-ce que je fou à poil ? Hey lache-moi Pot... __Non, j'ai... je viens de rêver ? Encore, comme ces poussières noires, ces yeux fantomatiques et tout ça, j'ai pas fait ce que je pense avec Blappa ? ... _»

Le borgne vira pâle, et s'habilla, en tout cas, il ne reparlerait jamais de ce... cet incident avec Blappa, jamais ! Il monta dans le Celsius, baissa le regard en voyant Blappa et s'installa dans un coin en pensant à Baralai et à ce qu'il avait failli faire... Poto et Frangin suivirent, dans le brouillard le plus total en ce qui concernait les deux zozos et s'installèrent aux commandes. Mieux valait ne plus évoquer ça...

-_Scanner ok, on peut y aller, Frangin !_ »

Blappa regarda Gippal et sentit son bras trembler un peu plus. Il leur était arrivé quoi ? Juste là ? Le joueur de blitz fronça les sourcils et lorsque Gippal croisa son regard, il lui fit un sourire, comme si... il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Après tout, il était assez intelligent pour remarquer que ce n'était plus vraiment eux à ce moment là. Comme une espèce de possession corporelle. Enfin qu'importe, Frangin et Poto avaient empêché le pire. Il ne s'en serait pas remis aussi vite, si il avait fait l'amour à Gippal ! Il soupira de soulagement, et regarda le moniteur, ils survolaient la zone D08, un petit coup de chance ?

Loumnik fit signe d'arrêter les machines, le récépteur était en effervécence... Un grand taux de métaux, trop grand taux, un taux totalement improbable en temps normal. Sauf si... cétait un nid d'Angra Maniyu !

-_Ici, ça doit être ici !_ »


	7. Acte 7 : Le Temple oublié

* * *

Le Peuple Tourbillon

7

* * *

Gippal descendit du Celsius avec ses amis, laissant Poto et Frangin dans le vaisseau, et resta quelque peu interloqué. C'était quoi ça ?  
Ça c'était un espèce de truc, un temple ? Un truc du genre qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Le blond se mit à courir en appelant son ami, mais Blappa l'arrêta. 

-_Vision basée sur l'ouïe ! Tu veux qu'Elles nous tombent dessus ? Alors tu te calmes ! On va le chercher mais pas en se faisant tuer !_ »

Gippal inclina la tête, bien, bien il ne dirait plus rien. Loumnik s'arrêta devant la porte de l'espèce de Temple. Ca ressemblait à un Temple d'Yevon, mais c'était fait en métal... Pourvu que les Angra étaient là, parce que vu la taille du temple, c'était normal que le récépteur s'était mis à s'emballer. Y'avait de quoi ! Ca avait l'air immense !  
Il attrapa une perche en feraille pour detecter un piège éventuel, et comme il ne semblait rien y avoir, il pénétra dans le trou béhant. La troupe descendit lentement, le long des dédales de couloirs, dans lesquels le Celsius aurait bien pu naviguer, avaient-ils été crée pour ça ?  
Ils avaient encore le contact radio avec Frangin et Poto, alors qu'ils descendaient, de plus en plus profondément ; décidement ce métal devait être très spécial, peut-être un méga conducteur ? Dans tout les cas, chacun restait à côté de son voisin, pas le moment de se perdre. Blappa gardait la main de Gippal prisonnière dans la sienne, il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence à courir au hasard. Il comprenait Gippal, mais il fallait garder son calme. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Gippal, un court instant, et se mit à rougir. Heureusement que la pénombre le cachait ! Ses yeux continuèrent à détailler Gippal, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Comme s'il le deshabillait du regard. Le leader se retourna et fixa étrangement Blappa. Il lui lança un sourire et un regard langoureux. Ho merde, ça allait pas recommencer hein ? Blappa détourna les yeux, mieux vallait ne plus le regarder !  
Ce qui était le plus surprenant, dans ce temple... c'est qu'il n'y faisait pas vraiment noir, sombre, oui, mais les cinq Al Behd, voyaient assez pour continuer.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien, comme si, ce gouffre était vide depuis des générations. Il faisait froid par contre, très froid, et plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid. Blappa s'arrêta plusieurs fois, afin de vérifier le contact radio, la structure, les indices possibles qu'une Angra était passée par là ou non. En tout cas, Elles avaient la place de voguer dans ces couloirs. Et puis, ils passèrent une grande porte et perdirent le contact avec la surface. C'était vraiment un piètre guêpier…  
Il y eut un bruit, puis un autre, des machines par centaines, différents types, certains connus, d'autre non, une ville de machines ! Gippal jeta son arme en voyant toutes les engins les mettre en joues, il ordonna aux autres de faire de même… mains en évidence, ils continuèrent leur avancée. Si il se présentait comme innofensif, le leader pensait pouvoir passer. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre avec ces trésors de l'ancienne civilisation. Il était là pour Baralai, alors il s'arrêta devant quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à eux… de la peau, des cheveux, mais tout l'exo squelette fait de… ferraille. Il le regarda longuement, si il ne cherchait pas Baralai, il aurait sauté dessus, en disant que c'était la découverte de sa vie. A lieu de cela il s'approcha de lui et se mit à parler en Al Bedh, puis en humain.

-_Baralai, je recherche mon ami, rendez-moi Baralai…_ »

La chose ne dit rien, sa tête simplement bougea, montrant un puit sans fond dans l'abîme toute noire, on y voyait aussi bien que dans le cul d'un orc ! (Citation déposée par Zarakaï ! © Reflet d'acide )

-_On doit descendre là dedans ? Gippal, faut revenir avec du matériel !_ »  
-_J'y vais moi ! _»

Si tôt dit… si tôt fait, le blond se mit à descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre, suivit aussitôt par Blappa, tout aussi kamikaze que lui. Et puis, il avait promis à Frangin de le suivre comme son ombre ! Il n'aurait pas du lâcher sa main ! Eigaar hésita, et resta devant le puit, sans oser y descendre, alors que les deux autres remontèrent à la surface pour chercher des lampes et des cordes.

-_Attends-moi Gippal !_ »  
-_C'est quoi ces lumières ?_ »

L'œil de Gippal s'agrandit, il faisait jour ? Non, c'était de la lumière artificielle, aussi puissante qu'un soleil. Il regarda autour de lui... les constructions, il connaissait déjà ça…

-_On croirait un temple d'Yevon !_ »

Le system en tout cas était le même, des sphères, des pilliers, un labyrinthe… le blond se mit en tête de résoudre le mystère et la porte s'ouvrit lorsque la sphère violette fut mise à la bonne place. Ce temple était bien plus grand que tout les autres… Mais alors... ils allaient y trouver une Chimère ? C'était inquiétant, parce que si... elle était devenu aussi folle qu'Ixion. Pourquoi Gippal trembla ?  
Ixion ? Enveloppé de cette poussière... noire... comme dans son rêve !

-_Gippal, tu y crois, toi ! On est… c'est la plus grande découverte de notre temps ! J'ai voyagé avec ce Tidus, il décrivait sa Zanarkhand… je te jure, si ça ressemble pas à ce qu'il m'a décrit… _»

Gippal en avait simplement entendu parlé, il inspira et continua son chemin parmi les espèces d'immeubles étranges tous faient de vitres et de lumière. Une boule… une… une… Gippal s'arrêta devant la boule géante, il poussa un petit cri, de suprise… Un terrain de blitz ! Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, c'était quoi ce truc ? Il voyait le passé plus... différent ! Il se mit à courir à travers la grande avenue et s'arrêta devant des escaliers. Blappa lacha la pièce de robot qu'il avait trouvé et courru derrière son leader.

-Ç_a remonte…_ BARALAI ! »

Le borgne se mit à courir dans les escaliers, lorsqu'une secousse vive le fit s'arrêter. La chose à trois têtes les regardait de tout en haut des marches, son rayon bleu prêt à l'emploi.

-_Rends-moi Baralai !_ »

Blappa n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, la furie blonde montait les escaliers en hurlant, le faisceau passa à côté de lui, par deux reprises, et le blond s'élança devant la machine.

-_Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé ! _»

Le faisceau s'arrêta, la machine fit un bruit sinistre et remonta les escaliers suivit de près par le blond. En haut, un espèce de mausolée, en haut, une fresque que les yeux curieux d'un argenté surexcité essayaient de traduire.

-Ba… Baralai ! »

L'argenté se tourna et fit un large sourire, cette voie, sa prière avait été entendu, Yevon lui avait rendu son blondinet.

-Gippal, Blappa… je vous présente le plus grand almanach jamais vu…. Ces machines… continuent d'écrire ! Ici le début, ce qui correspondrait au début d'Yevon, ça parle d'une arme puissante qui protègerait le monde, le nom de l'arme a été rongé par le temps, on dit là que Yevon protège la planète et que les gens vivent heureux sans encombre, on dit aussi que la technologie se développe beaucoup pour la sécurité et le développement de l'Eglise. Là c'est… Gippal…. C'est étrange, Yevon déclare la guerre à des envahisseurs… des choses qui sortent des entrailles de la terre, ça doit aller avec ce qu'il y a là, mais je ne comprends pas la langue… »

Le blond s'approcha et passa un œil sur la gravure.

-Êtres des souterrains, ils ont les yeux différents de nous, nous les avons trouvés pendant une expédition… ils ne sont pas humains, ça se voit dans leur yeux, Yevon a demandé de les abattre, je laisse ce message pour ceux qui sauront le lire… Yevon a bafoué le premier article, ce fut un génocide… C'est de l'Al Behd… »

Blappa s'avança à son tour et regarda une autre stèle.

-Les êtres que nous n'avons toujours pas nommé, connaissent les secrets du métal, ils connaissent mieux que nous le réceptacle de la vie androïde… Les prêtres ne veulent pas perdre le monopole du développement, c'est une tuerie, femmes, enfants, tous sont morts, l'article un… l'article un, pourquoi ces morts, pourquoi…. Les Êtres mangent, parlent, vivent, meurent, on ne les comprend pas, ils vivent dans le sanctuaire de fer, jamais on a vu ça… on croirait une coupole ronde d'au moins trois temples. Ils ont la faculté de respirer sous terre, dans l'eau, Yevon y voit la trace du malin… ces êtres sont exécutés par centaines, es-ce la folie de notre monde ? Le temps passe, ils sont moins nombreux après les mises à mort sous des prétextes étranges, ils se mélangent à la population, on ne voit plus leurs yeux étranges… Ils… ils marchent devant nous et font de grands ronds, on les voit nager derrière des ballons, ils disent appeler ça du blitz… si je pouvais respirer sous l'eau, moi aussi… »

Baralai se tourna et regarda la carte. Une vielle carte peinte sur le mur droit du mausolé. une carte bien différente de celle actuelle de Spira. Certaines choses ayant dispures, changés, ou s'étant éloignées. Mais on reconnaissait bien les quelques continents qui la composaient.

-On est ici, regardez un peu comment était leur carte à cette époque, c'est ici qu'est la ville souterraine des Êtres… Gippal, il parle de vous, hein ? Des Al Behd ! Vous êtes les descendants des Êtres c'est fascinant ! Là regarde Yevon proclame les Yeux Spirals… Yeux en spiral… Gippal ! »  
-Hum et quoi ? »  
-On peut trouver autre chose là-bas ! Il faut y aller ! Je dois comprendre, il y a des choses étranges… Surtout ça… la représentation d'Yevon me fait peur… »

Gippal leva le nez et poussa un cri, la chose dessinée portant le sceau d'Yevon…

-_Sin ! _»

Baralai fit un petit oui et soupira, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… non… Il voulait découvrir la vérité, savoir s'il s'était trompé en faisant confiance à l'Eglise. Ca semblait... Yevon avait toujours tué les Al Behd, aujourd'hui, Baralai était prêt à voir la vérité, pour celui qu'il aimait, pour se battre s'il le fallait !

-Yevon se dressa montagne noire contre les peuples tourbillons, empêchant ceux-ci d'avancer vers les terres fertiles. La montagne noire craquela la terre et le peuple tourbillons fut laissé à son propre destin sur une île de sable où le vent et la chaleur étaient la punition à leur différence… »

Blappa se frotta le nez et poussa un soupire en lisant les lignes suivantes.

-Nous qui avons été chassé, avons récupéré cet endroit, seul refuge pour nous, nous le recouvrîmes de sable, protégeant notre peuple, et des morceaux de la ville, nous construiront notre propre cité… »  
-Ok ! Disons que les Al Bedh sont ces Êtres… on vivait sous terre pendant que Yevon vivait sur terre, un jour on s'est rencontré, ça a pas plus, Yevon a eut peur qu'avec notre technologie avancé, on essaye de le… détrôner et du coup, il a inventé Sin pour nous détruire… Comme il a pas réussi, il a brisé leur terre en morceau vu les séquelles de la Plaine Félicité on peut y croire. Il nous a largués dans un désert ce qui serait pourquoi on s'attache à faire notre refuge dedans… Ok… si on veut c'est tiré par les cheveux mais…. Pourquoi pas ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ? »  
-Ça… »

Blappa s'approcha d'eux et regarda, c'était une videosphère ? A première vue, mais elle était très étrange, dommage que Shin-Ra ne les avait pas accompagné. Ce gosse… c'était un génie quand il s'agissait de videosphère ! Il fit la moue et la prit dans ses mains, regardant son contenu avec curiosité.  
Un homme, un Al Behd…


	8. Acte 8 : La Sphère du souvenir

* * *

Le Peuple Tourbillon

8

* * *

Un homme, un Al Behd… 

-VidéoSphère 3...  
-Yevon nous l'a pris, il nous a pris Ceh, l'arme que les anciens nous ont légué pour protéger Spira. Kubbec est mort pour elle, en se dressant contre lui ! En l'étudiant, les prêtres ont crée des armes plus puissantes qui nous ont décimé. Les Anciens l'avaient prédit. Le mal prendra possession de Spira, il fera naître la montagne noire du chaos, celle que l'on nommera Vegnagun, il sacrifiera son peuple pour son but ultime. Ceh devait se dresser contre lui, mais il nous a dupé. Maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, _priants, écoutez-nous, nous laisseront un passage, un passage connu simplement de nous, un passage entre rêve et réalité, nous déposeront une autre arme. Un jeune homme, un jeune homme prénommé Shuyin, il sera sa réincarnation, le seul capable d'utiliser Vegnagun et Ceh pour une juste cause…_ Plus tard naîtra dans le ventre d'Yevon une autre clef, nous sacrifions nos deux plus grands alchimistes pour vous sauver, ayez foi en nous. Nous ferons naître trois clefs, l'une dans le ventre d'Yevon, l'autre dans les forces rebelles humaines, et la dernière parmi notre race. Ces trois clefs…. Nous leur donnons le pouvoir d'utiliser Vegnagun, de sauver ce monde ou le plonger dans le chaos. Il y a longtemps… Notre peuple vivait sur terre, nous étions heureux, nous étions les seuls êtres vivants. Tous pareils. O_n voulait juste de la compagnie, quelque chose de différents, la différence…_ on a prié, on en a crée, sans aucun résultat. Ils restaient des machines, et un jour quelque chose changea… _Nous avions appris... l'alchimie._ Nous avions détérré Ceh, laissé là par un dieux appellé Aifyr. _Vous savez quoi ? Si on le traduisait en humain. On le prononcerait Yevon !_ Mais qu'importe. Ceh nous a ouvert la voie, la voie à l'alchimie. Nous avons essayé de créer, encore, et encore. Mais nous avons échoué. Nous avons voulu jouer les explorateurs, et nous avons été punis. Nous avons trouvé un temple, un vieux temple, nous l'avons ouvert, et c'est de là qu'il est sorti. Yevon, le Yevon. _Il arriva, Il nous châtia, Il tua Kubbec et nous vola Ceh_. Ensuite, par peur, ou par folie, Il nous enferma pendant des années sous terre, dans un sanctuaire fait de ferraille. Mais nous revoilà, _nous te demandons de nous rendre ce que tu nous as volé…_ Les Al Behd t'auraient été loyaux… Tu nous as bannis, tués et torturés, je te le dis, notre vengeance, elle prendra peut-être un millénaire, _mais c'est nous qui te tueront,_ tout est en place_… tu veux ajouter quelque chose, mon frère ?_ »

La vidéosphère, bougea, montrant un jeune homme blond, il baissa la tête, cachant son visage à la caméra.

-_Je t'aime, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te le dire… avant… je vais offrir ma vie pour la paix, ne m'oublie pas… tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?_ »

La vidéosphère s'arrêta quelques instants, rien, du noir et un son grésillant, avant qu'un flash de lumière ne brise l'obscurité et que la voix de l'Al Behd ne raisonne à nouveau.

-Nous avons réussi. Ceh est de nouveau avec nous. _Les Al Behd et la rebellion Ronso et humaine a porté ses fruits._ Merci aux Ronso de nous avoir cru, merci aux humains pour nous avoir libéré et merci aux êtres de Sélénos d'être venus nous prêter main forte. Aujourd'hui toutes les races de Spira sont contre toi Yevon. _Vas-tu te rendre ?_ Les peuples en ont marre de te servir d'esclaves, de bétails pour tes idéaux mégalomanes. Cette fois-ci, nous seront forts, et nous te braverons. _Tu ne regrettes pas, tu ne le regretteras pas ?_ »_  
_ -Nan… j'ai choisi, _lui il n'a pas eut ce choix._ _Qu'es-ce que c'est pour lui de sacrifier son propre fils ?_ »  
-_Bien_… pour notre peuple et celui d'Yevon, pour ton fils que tu as sauvagement sacrifié, nous nous mettons au travail, _de notre sacrifice naîtra quatre élus, pour mettre fin à Vegnagun et à Yevon, pour se battre…_ _Je vais chercher les livres. _Tout doit être parfait. Alors que l'on parle, d'autres sont en marche. Se battre contre Vegnagun ! Il est devenu trop puissant, je crains que même avec Ceh, nous n'y arriverons pas._ C'est pour ça. Nous sommes le plan de dernier recours._»

Le blondinet se retourna en entendant un cri. Une femme ensanglantée se rua vers eux.

-_Il faut partir pour le sanctuaire de fer, Vegnagun approche Ceh ne nous sert plus à rien. On vient de lancer les Angra Maniyu. Elle ne feront que le ralentir. On doit vous proteger ! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Blappa prend tout tes livres, on doit partir._ »  
-Yevon ? Tu viens nous déloger... soit, nous partiront, _mais nous n'abandonnerons pas._ Dépêche-toi mon frère. _Il est temps, temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute !_ »

Le blond serra un pendentif bleuté, et attrapa les différentes fioles, courrant derrière celui que la femme avait nommé... Blappa ! La vidéosphère s'arrêta sur cette image et Gippal fixa de son oeil, son ami. Blappa ? Coïncidance ou pas. En tout cas l'Al Behd lui ressemblait, sans vraiment être comme lui. Il caressa la joue mate, et se remémora son rêve. Cette impression de le voir, de le voir, et en même de temps ne pas la reconnaître. C'était ça ? ça ? Dans tout les cas, Gippal ne savait quoi penser de ça. Yevon, Aifyr qui se traduisait bien par Yevon, Ceh, qui se traduisait en Sin, tout ça. c'était trop étrange. Et c'était qui Kubbec ? Hein ? Et Vegnagun ? Et Shuyin ? Trop de questions sans aucunes réponses !

-Alors ? Ils disent quoi ? Je comprends pas tout ! »  
-Je ne sais pas moi même, c'est un tissus de trucs sans queue ni tête. Il parle d'Yevon, d'un autre dieu, Aifyr, mais en humain ça se traduit par Yevon. Ensuite... Il parle de Vegnagun, de Ceh, une arme Al Behd qu'Yevon leur à volé, mais Ceh, en humain ça se traduit par Sin. Ensuite, un fils excécuté. Un passage entre deux mondes, un jeune homme qui s'apelle Shuyin. Un certain Kubbec tué par Yevon. »

Blappa l'arrêta. Il suffisait d'un peu d'entrainement. Juste un peu. Après tout, la langue Al Behd était comme celle des humains, simplement l'alphabet n'était pas dans le même sens. Un effort, juste un grand effort, on remplaçait des lettres, et...

-Kubbec ? Gippal traduis-le en Al Behd... »  
-Hein ? »  
-Traduis-le ! »

Le blond ferma les yeux et traduisit le nom. Il en frémit, il aimait pas ça, d'ailleurs il détourna le regard et grogna. Baralai fixa Blappa et le questionna du regard.

-Kubbec, si on le passe en Al Behd, ça devient... Gippal... Ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence... je veux dire, à la fin, la femme, elle appelle ce gars. Blappa... Une autre coïncidence ? Non, c'est une sombre histoire, je pense qu'en allant dans cet autre sanctuaire, on pourrait avoir la suite. Parce que, avec simplement ce morceau, je sais pas, mais je pourrais pas t'expliquer mieux que ça. Il nous faut la suite. »

Baralai se dirigea vers Gippal et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Essaya, car le blondinet descendit les marches quatre par quatres et se rua dans la ville abandonnée. Il se sentait mal, si mal, comme étranger de son propre corps. Il allait devenir fou. Ce rêve, Ixion, maintenant cette vidéosphère. Il ne voulait pas savoir la suite. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Son pied se prit dans un morceau de féraille et l'Al Behd fit un beau plongeon en avant. Gippal resta un moment là. A regarder les restes d'une grande ville. Il pensait à ceux qui l'avaient habité, ceux qui avaient fait du blitz dans cette boule ronde, ceux qui avaient applaudi, encouragé leurs équipes. Une main métalique se présenta à lui, c'était l'androïde de toute à l'heure ? Il l'attrapa et se releva, regardant ce pseudo humain.

-_O__n voulait juste de la compagnie, quelque chose de différents, la différence…_ _on a prié, on en a crée, sans aucun résultat. Ils restaient des machines, et un jour quelque chose changea…_ _Nous avions appris... l'alchimie._ »  
_-Al... chi... mie..._ »

Le robot fit un sourire et Gippal le serra dans ses bras. Alors c'était les Al Behd qui avaient crée toutes ces choses, qui avaient crée Angra et ce prototype dans ses bras. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. Ils récupéraient leurs anciennes inventions, incapable d'en comprendre le sens, incapable d'en refaire des pareilles. Baralai le retrouva ainsi, serrant ce pseudo hominidé dans ses bras, le Yevoniste fit un large sourire, le blondinet aimait vraiment ses machines...

-C'est... un robot ? Wa ! Il est bien fait. »  
-Hum... une vraie découverte... tu veux vraiment continuer là-dessus ? Je veux dire... j'ai pas envie de continuer, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas au refuge ? Je... je demanderais au conseil de rééxaminer ton cas. Si tu veux toujours... de moi. »

L'argenté fit un leger sourire et s'approcha, prenant son Al Behd entre ses bras, et découvrant avec stupeur ce robot.

-Je le dois. Je veux savoir qui est Yevon. Je le dois. J'ai passé mon enfance à boire ses paroles, on m'a toujours dit à quel point Yu Yevon était grand. Est-il vraiment bon ? Je dois le savoir, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, j'irais avec Blappa... »

Gippal laissa la machine, qui continuait de les regarder, et embrassa Baralai, le serrant contre lui.

-_A... mou... reux..._ »

La voix robotique fit rire Gippal. Oui, amoureux, il expliqua les paroles du robot à Baralai qui rigola à son tour. Leurs doigts se frolèrent, leur corps, leur lèvres...

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai failli me tuer…quand je t'ai vu dans le sable, j'ai prié Yevon que tu restes en vie, mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'as amené ici… je n'arrive pas à croire tout ça, Yevon ne peut pas être méchant, je ne veux pas y croire, tout ce que j'ai appris, les préceptes de l'Eglise, on m'aurait mentit, tout ce temps ? Tout ce temps ? Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien à part toi, Gippal… Je… toutes mes condoléances, Gippal, je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Shemar, j'en suis désolé. »

Le blond et l'argenté se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, leur lèvres se frôlèrent plusieurs fois, mais le baiser ne vint pas.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Gippal fit un signe négatif, il n'avait rien fait, non, il était encore un peu chamboulé, à cause de tout ça. Et puis il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, d'ailleurs il fit signe au robot d'aller voir ailleurs. Une fois la boite de conserve plus loin, il attrapa Baralai et le plaqua contre un mur, l'embrassant tendrement. Dieu qu'il avait eut peur. Peur de l'avoir perdu, tout comme Shemar. Peur qu'Angra ait fait la même chose à Baralai qu'à Shemar. Ses mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements de son amant et passa en revu son corps, son torse, tout était fait dans une précipitation, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, les autres débarqueraient sûrement. Il voulait juste un moment de tendresse, avec lui.

-Vous… voilà, oups pardon, on vous cherchait… »

Eigaar vira rouge et se détourna, emmenant Frangin et Poto qui faisait une sorte de commentaire, comme les présentateurs de sport à la télé. Ce qui... ne plus guère à Gippal, mais ce qui le gêna le plus, fut dé découvrire Blappa lorsqu'il se retourna. Son regard, ce regard. Es-ce qu'il devrait tout dire à Baralai ? 

-Alors, à part notre leader qui fait le joli coeur, vous avez trouvé quoi ? »

Blappa soupira et montra la vidéosphère aux autres. Qui sait, ils aideraient peut-être à retrouver le reste. Après tout, c'était la troisième, il y en avait forcément d'autres.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier les gens qui me déposent des reviews merci, marchiii beaucoup! 


	9. Acte 9 : Le Sacrifice

* * *

Le peuple Tourbillon

9

* * *

Baralai soupira, s'installant dans un compartiment du Clesius. L'androïde l'avait collé pendant toute la remontée, apparemment il avait adopté le petit moine. Il regarda le robot humain et essaya de lui redonner une touche un peu plus fraîche. Quelques coups de mains dans la crinière mise n'importe comment, un petit décrassage de la peau…. Haaa. C'était tout de même mieux ! Il lui tendit un bref sourire et s'amusa à le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Il était mignon, enfin pour une boite de conserve ! Dommage que sa peau avait été arrachée à quelques endroits et qu'il parlait qu'en Al Behd ! 

- Dit… Baralai ! »

La machine le regarda presque dubitativement. Oui, Baralai s'amusait de l'expression de son visage. Les Al Behd avaient vraiment été des génies !

- Baralai ! Aller c'est facile »  
- Ba… ra… lai… »

Wa ! Le blondinet ricana et sauta sur la machine. Apparemment il pouvait répéter tout ce qu'il lui disait ? C'était génial !

- Hum… je dérange ? »  
- Non ! »  
- Ba… ra… lai ! »  
- Il sait dire mon nom ! »

Gippal regarda l'androïde avec de gros yeux. Il pouvait stocker de nouveau mots ? Et bien, il se demandait quelle capacité de mémoire il avait. Il aurait même été tenté de le disséquer. Mais aurait-il été capable de le remettre en état après ? Ça aurait été presque un meurtre. Il ne méritait pas ça. Depuis le temps qu'il survivait là-dessous.

- Tu viens avec nous alors ? »  
- Hum… on repasse au campement chercher Shin-Ra, il va sûrement nous aider… surtout avec son détecteur de vidéosphères… »

Gippal n'était pas très convainquant, mais après ce qu'il avait expérimenté… ça l'avait vachement refroidi…  
Il n'ajouta rien, regardant obstinément le robot qui répétait sans arrêt le nom de l'argenté.

- Gippal ? »

Blappa entra dans le compartiment et fixa son leader tout en affichant un petit pli entre ses deux sourcils. Il avait quoi l'humanoïde à beugler le nom de Baralai comme ça ? Hein ? Il envoya un regard noir à la machine qui s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Shin-Ra vient d'examiner la sphère… elle aurait plus de 4000 ans presque 5000 ! »

Cinq milles ? Et bien !  
Enfin, il ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à ce que les moteurs s'arrêtent brusquement et qu'un petit bonhomme ne vienne vers eux en courrant !

- Gippal ! Y'a une méga sphère comme celle que vous venez de trouver à deux pas d'ici, autant aller la chercher avant de fouiller aux coordonnées que tu m'as donné ! »

Le blond acquiesça et attrapant Baralai il alla dans la salle de pilotage, l'androïde les suivant et ne les quittant pas de ses yeux robotiques.

- _Où ça Frangin !_ »  
- _Je sais même pas ce que ça peut être, ce truc… c'est au dessus du mont Gagazet, à son sommet ! Apparement… y'a un truc, attendez je descends lentement le vaisseaux !_ »

Au dessus du mont Gagazet ? En effet, une fois la couche des nuages disparue, il trônait tout en haut du mont, une sorte de… temple ou quelque chose du genre… Gippal l'observa longuement et sentit un étrange frisson naître au creux de ses reins. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit ! Il ne voulait pas y aller. Ça lui rappelait… la mort. La mort de quelqu'un. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment… qui c'était ! Il n'était même pas sûr que ce sentiment fût réel. Pas sûr du tout. Comment savoir s'il ne refaisait pas un trip chelou comme avec Blappa ?

- Je… vous laisse visiter… je me sens pas bien… »

Le blondinet alla directement dans la cabine de repos et s'alitât. Il était pâle…. D'ailleurs Baralai se tâta de rester au près de l'Al Behd, pourtant, il s'engagea avec les autres, laissant à Frangin le soin de garder un œil sur son amour qui n'était enfin plus un secret.

- Il a quoi d'après toi ? »

Blappa haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas être obligé de raconter l'épisode peu glorieux de leur ébat quelque peu insolite. Parce que, ça se faisait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'envie d'y repenser. Pourtant tout au fond, Blappa ressentait cette chose lui aussi. Ce malaise…  
Le joueur de blitz passa devant, testant le terrain, les pierres, avant que Loumnik ne passe juste derrière lui, aidant le moinillon avec précaution.  
L'androïde, lui, avait choisi la facilité, et flottait allégrement des les airs, narguant quelque peu les trois explorateurs.

- Depuis quand il sait voler ce truc ! Il m'étonnera toujours ! »

Le dit truc se mit à rêpéter la phrase, intélligent peut-être, mais il avait la facheuse manie de tout rêpeter comme un perroquet, sans jamais savoir s'arrêter, ce qui lui valu à nouveau le regard noir de Blappa !

- _Wa ! C'est pas vraiment un temple comme on l'entend, mais c'est un beau… château… heu…. Si on peut employer ce terme !_ »

Loumnik, comme à son habitude détecta les possibles pièges, avant d'entrer dans les ruines et d'aller dans la salle la plus profonde de la batisse.

- ça doit être la vidéosphère dont Shin-Ra parlait ! »

Blappa attrapa la boule d'énergie et fixa les alentours. Il connaissait, il connaissait cet endroit ! Il était venu, ici ! Avec qui ? Quand ? Il se sentait si triste… si… triste… sa main se posa sur un faux mur et ouvrit une porte scrète. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Ses actes lui faisaient peur…

- Blappa ? T'as touché quoi ? »  
- J'en sais rien… je… c'est comme si, je savais déjà qu'elle était là… »

Le blond essaya de franchir la porte à deux reprises mais resta à la même place, sans bouger, incapable de poser le pied derrière cette ligne. Il sentait la mort. Cette pièce était… remplie de sang, d'âmes et de férolucioles.  
Baralai s'approcha curieusement et pénétra dans la pièce, avant d'en ressortir et d'aller dans un coin pour vomir ces tripes.

Loumnik entra à son tour, regardant avec aberration et peur mêlées le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des squelettes, par centaines, des monceaux d'ossements, du sang séché, un autel, sûrement qui servait à des sacrifices, et là, au milieu de ce mausolée, un corps, entourée d'une sorte de cristal. Une momie plus exactement, portant le sceau d'Yevon.  
Sinistre… Le robot regarda le corps embaumé et caressa le cristal avec… une certaine tristesse. Le connaissait-il ?

- _Hey ? Tu sais qui c'est ?_ »

Le tas de ferraille s'éloigna et retourna vers Baralai essayant de le rassurer.

- _Mort être fils de Yevon… sacrifié pour que grand Vegnagun détruise Ceh et Al Behd. Sacrifié pour que Yevon règne en maître sur tout Spira…_ »

Loumnik traduisit immédiatement les dires de l'androïde. Le fils d'Yevon ? Baralai faillit s'étouffer. Il ne savait pas ! Jamais il avait entendu dire… que Yu Yevon… Un petit éclair de lucidité le frappa et il attrapa Blappa pour le tourner vers lui.

- Ils l'appellent Yevon, non ? Jamais ils ont employé le Yu ? »

En effet… Blappa referma la porte rapidement, reprennant racine avec la terre ferme et quitta cette tombe géante sans aucun regret. Oui, Yevon, jamais de Yu Yevon… était-ce le même ?  
Une fois de retour sur le Clesisus Shin-Ra connecta la vidéosphère au moniteur principal, alors que Gippal se décidait à les rejoindre le visage encore grave.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi ? »  
- Que des morts… »

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il le savait. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu y aller avec eux. Il serra la main de Baralai et s'approcha de l'écran, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Ce qu'il allait voir… allait bouleverser sa vie à tout jamais. Il le ressentait ! Il savait ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de… regarder… de…

- Vidéosphère 2 »

Un plan de l'intérieur du mosolé, et un bruit de pleure. Gippal eut un haut le cœur… mais qu'es-ce qu'ils avaient faits ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent sur ces sphères !

- Comment tu as pu oser ! Oser le tuer ! Ton fils, ton propre fils ! Que les gens regardent, qu'ils regardent ce que le grand Yevon sait faire ! A part utiliser les races que tu as créé pour satisfaire tes propres ambitions, es-tu un dieu ! Es-tu le dieu sauveur que tu prétends être ! Regardez, ouvrez les yeux ! Regardez ce qu'il a osé faire à son fils ! A celui que j'aime… Va en enfer Yevon ! »

La sphére vola dans les airs, retombant au près d'un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux argentés. L'Al Behd dénommé Blappa lui ferma les yeux et pria pour que l'âme du défunt repose en paix, puis, il le porta sur l'autel et prépara un rituel d'alchimie pour l'embaumer et l'enfermer dans un cercueil d'énergie.  
Ce corps… l'autre Al Behd lui retira son pendentif, cette chose bleutée que Baralai avait eut du mal à voir dans l'autre vidéosphère. Il demanda à Shin-Ra de faire pause et zoomer sur l'objet. Sans aucun doute… Il sortit le sien de sa poche et fixa l'écran.

- C'est le même pendentif… c'est… moi ? ça peut pas être moi, hein ? »

Un silence… Blappa avait bien son homonyme, Gippal aussi… alors pourquoi pas Baralai ? Ça se tenait, m'enfin, un peu ! Tout du moins autant que possible dans cette histoire !

La vidéosphère continua à rendre ses images…

- Blappa ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallau qu'il prenne la vie de son fils, pas lui… pas lui… mais qu'es-ce que je vais faire sans lui, moi ? »  
- Pardonne-moi mon frère, mais pense plutôt à ce que l'on va pouvoir faire face à Vegnagun… tous les robots de Bevelle et Vegnagun sont lancés contre les infidèles. Il ne restera bientôt plus de peuples libres. Tous seront opprimés jusqu'au dernier. Ceh n'a pas la puissance requise pour combattre l'élu baigné du sang du pur. On pourra lui envoyer toute notre escadrille… nous n'y arriverons jamais. La guerre Oméga prédite pas les Ronso va naître. Tout les peuples libres vont devoir se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre… je te donne dix minutes pour le pleurer… pardonne-moi mon frère, mais… le temps presse… »  
- Je sais… Blappa… J'aurai tellement voulu arriver à temps… »  
- Hey regarde ce qu'il y a là ! »

L'autre blond tourna le regard et attrapa une vidéosphère. Il la caressa et se dirigea vers Blappa.

- C'est lui… il… a pris le temps de me laisser un dernier message… »  
- Pardon… pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais être obligé de faire. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! C'est mon père, pourquoi il… pourquoi ? Yevon est un monstre, et je n'ai pas voulu te croire quand tu m'as averti. J'ai entendu des choses, le soir, dans les sous sol de Bevelle. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais… tu dois le savoir… Aifyr a été tué par Yevon. Il protège une vielle tablette… j'ai eut du mal à la traduire, parce que… ce n'est pas une langue de Spira… Mais son sang coule en moi, alors j'ai réussi à la déchiffrer. A comprendre… Il y a dix milles ans, trois choses, choses car je ne saurais dire exactement ce que c'est, partirent d'une étoile. Leur guerre puissante ayant anéanti leur monde. Ces trois choses, cherchant à savoir qui serrait le plus fort naviguent de monde en monde. De galaxie en galaxie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Un seul, proclamé dieu vivant, absorbant le pouvoir des autres et plongeant l'univers dans le chaos. Cette race a pratiquement été décimée, par une autre encore plus puissante. Il n'en reste plus que trois. Trois frères… Ils se battirent et c'est Ayfir qui gagna la première bataille, enfermant le cadet des frères. L'ainé était trop puissant, alors Aifyr dû se tuer lui-même pour créer une arme destructrice… Ceh qui enferma Yevon dans les entrailles de la terre. Là où il fut rempli de haine et de violence. Il se jura de tuer tout ceux qui oserait se dresser sur son chemin, afin qu'il devienne le tout puissant. Si jamais il parvient à trouver mon oncle… et qu'il le tue… Imagine qu'il devienne deux fois plus puissant… je… je t'aime ! Je crois qu'il approche… Père… qu'es-ce que… NAN ! »

Des cris, supplications et autres hurlements qui laissèrent l'Al Behd blond au bord des larmes… Il mit le pendentif à son cou, rangeant la sphère dans sa poche et il quitta la salle.

- Vous avez entendu… ? Yevon… nous te laisserons jamais accomplir ton destin chaotique… jamais ! »

La sphère s'arrêta, alors que Blappa courrait derrière son frère…

Baralai baissa les yeux, il s'était entendu mourir, c'était… un frisson le parcouru. Alors Yevon était un extraspirien ? Il n'en revenait pas… Son regard se posa sur l'androïde qui regardait avec de grands yeux crétinisants Gippal, qui serrait son poing aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Il t'as tué… »  
- Oui, enfin, non, pas moi, un autre moi ! Un vieux moi ! Mon précepteur m'a dit que Yu Yevon avait donné l'immortalité aux élus. Les chimères sont une forme de cette immortalité, les priants, peut-être que la… réincarnation est un des ses cadeaux aux… »  
- Ne parle plus jamais de lui en ma présence, Baralai ! Cette ordure… »

La main de Blappa se posa sur son épaule et il expliqua le raisonnement de Baralai. Car encore une fois, ils l'avaient apellé Yevon, et non Yu Yevon. Et leur Yevon utilisait Sin pour les punir, par Vegnagun ! Bon il était vrai, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'était Vegnagun… et le truc du sacrifice s'apparentait avec Sin. Pourtant… Un truc n'allait pas !

- Yu Yevon a interdit les machines, il disait que c'était ce qui allait nous perdre, il était basé sur Zanarkhand ! Pas Bevelle ! Bevelle était une ville de machine, puissante et destructrice, et Yu Yevon a invoqué Sin pour la détruire et reconstruire une nouvelle Bevelle ! Non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on trouve dans le Grand Livre d'Yevon ? Donc je te repose la question Gippal qu'es-ce qui cloche dans cette histoire ? »  
- Leur Yvon est un maniaque du robot… »  
- Hum… en effet… Yevon a dû être celui qui a organisé la première Bevelle… c'est le seul moyen que je trouve pour garder cette histoire à peu près cohérente. »  
- Alors… Yu Yevon… serait… le cadet dont je parle, enfin il parle ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien… pour l'instant, trouvons les autres sphères ! »

Blappa regarda Shin-Ra redonnant les coordonnées du sanctuaire de fer d'où les Al Behd avaient été libérés, la quatrième sphères les attendaient, et avec de la chance, ils comprendraient tout, avec de la chance. Il fixa la sphère une dernière fois, pourquoi son frère, enfin le frère de son autre lui, lui semblait famillier... Cet air, un peu desinvolte, mais ce regard qui brille d'une haine flamboyante. Il connaissait ce regard, lui, ou l'autre lui, il ne savait plus trop... Il regarda Gippal... et fit une grimace... le regard... ce regard... N'étant pas à cent pour cent sûr de sa découverte il ne dit rien, retournant à son poste sans broncher.  
C'était pas le moment de dire ce genre de chose à son leader, il était assez blême comme ça...

* * *

Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, aller encore quelque chapitres avant de vous livrer les réponses à toutes vos questions! mwahahahaha 


End file.
